Roleplaying With iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and Italiangod22
by SALEM1987
Summary: Have you ever wondered what iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and Italiangod22 do in their spare time? Have you ever wondered why they are so good at writing? I did until we role played, then I found out why they are so good at what they do. BECAUSE THEY WRITE A LOT!


**Hey guys/girls that are following iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 or Italiangod22, We decided to post the skype role play we had finished. So here it is! **

** s/10868396/1/Fnaf-Legends-Reborn**

**That story gives you more in depth information about the animatronics and oc's that are in the roleplay. **

** s/10834667/1/Five-Fights-At-Freddy-s**

** s/10857407/1/Five-Fights-At-Freddy-s-Global-Hunt**

**These two stories give you more information about dust and his allies.**

[2014-12-06 6:33:13 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Joy of Creation is not a good thing," said Golden Freddy," it's just filled with death. And nothing else. It's to kill humans and shove them in our suits. Nothing else."

[2014-12-06 6:33:41 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh and they would do it to me?" Dust asks worried out of his mind.

[2014-12-06 6:36:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "They are obsessed with creating life, but in a bad way," said Golden Freddy," I used to be that way. I controlled all of my friend's minds. Making them kill innocent humans."

[2014-12-06 6:37:39 PM] ItalianGod22: "So can you answer my question." Dust says. "Would they stuff me if i was in my Dust from."

2014-12-06 6:42:56 PM][iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You're animal form," said Golden Freddy," I think so. If it has a beating heart, you gotta tear it apart."

[2014-12-06 6:43:39 PM] ItalianGod22: "Wow like i would bust out of the suit?" Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 6:49:10 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Your eyeballs will," said Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-06 6:50:12 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well how would they suff me in a suit im twice the size of any animatronic" Dust says looking at the Fang suit.

[2014-12-06 6:53:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Golden Freddy looks at him puzzled.

"You're smaller than me," said Golden Freddy," what're you talking about bigger. Haha. You have a good sense of humor. Fang is also bigger, but your fur suit would need more pressure to

puncture..."

[2014-12-06 6:53:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Which is no problem to an animatronic," said Golden Freddy smiling.

[2014-12-06 6:54:05 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well thats why i will fight extra hard before i die. You know go out with a bang." Dust says as his exo-suit glows blue.

[2014-12-06 6:56:09 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yes I know," said Golden Freddy," that Exo-Suit won't hold out for long when you encounter the beast."

[2014-12-06 6:57:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well good thing i can go on my own without it." Dust says "Atleast for a little while."

[2014-12-06 6:58:39 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And here is my command to you," said Golden Freddy," stay away from the Elders, they are mine."

[2014-12-06 6:59:08 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust nods in agreement knowing it would be a losing fight.

[2014-12-06 7:01:18 PM]iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You can't take out the Elders," said Fang as Foxy brought him a new Fang suit," they are mine. I will fight them. I am a part of them...a little."

[2014-12-06 7:01:50 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh i might as well stick to catty." Dust says

[2014-12-06 7:02:01 PM] ItalianGod22: He pulls out his katana

[2014-12-06 7:02:19 PM] ItalianGod22: brandishing his blade infront of all of them.

[2014-12-06 7:02:39 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey just got this polished today. You guys like it?" Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 7:03:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And ye stay away from him too Goldie," said Fang," ye sword looks good."

[2014-12-06 7:03:20 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Mines better," said Catty in his mind excitedly.

[2014-12-06 7:03:51 PM]iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Hey get out of here," said Golden Freddy," no cats allowed here."

[2014-12-06 7:03:57 PM] ItalianGod22: "You won't be talking when i have your head." Dust says in Catty's head

[2014-12-06 7:05:31 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She just giggles.

"You're so cute," said Catty smiling as a yarn ball rolled by," huh yarn!"

[2014-12-06 7:07:32 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh catty you probably want this all inside of ya don't ya." Dust says in cattys mind while humping the air.

[2014-12-06 7:07:49 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust almost laughs at the thought...

[2014-12-06 7:08:30 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Haha you're so funny," said Catty rolling over playing with the yarn ball," you guys wanna hang out?"

"What are you guys doing?" Bulldozer says as he walks over to them

[2014-12-06 7:08:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Dust stops humping the air and just laughs hysterically

Bulldozer jumps and grabs the ball of yarn

[2014-12-06 7:09:42 PM] ItalianGod22: "Wait i thought we were enemies with them." Dust says confused

[2014-12-06 7:09:59 PM] ItalianGod22: "What is this like a science fire or something."

[2014-12-06 7:10:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Oh yes we are, but doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" asked Catty.

"I guess we can be" says bulldozer

[2014-12-06 7:11:19 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just sits there confused

[2014-12-06 7:11:35 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the literal fuck?" Dust asks...

"Here catch" bulldozer tosses the yarn ball at dust

[2014-12-06 7:12:13 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust catches the yarn ball

[2014-12-06 7:12:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty is on her back biting the yarn ball

[2014-12-06 7:12:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I wish I was there with you guys," said Catty," but Im just here at my home."

"COME ERE' THEN"

[2014-12-06 7:13:27 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok i gotta think about things for a while." Dust says teleporting to the nearist park... It was near midnight and there was a cool breese.

"Come here kitty cat" bulldozer swings the ball of yarn around

[2014-12-06 7:15:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Where do you guys live," said Catty," my friend, well she's like my sister, her name is Cathy. She said you guys lived in a Pizzeria?"

[2014-12-06 7:15:24 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just sits on the hill and thinks to himself about all of this weird shit.

[2014-12-06 7:15:43 PM] ItalianGod22: that is happening with the friendship with the enemeys

Were in the pizzeria" says bulldozer

[2014-12-06 7:16:36 PM] ItalianGod22: "Who the fuck are we fighting." Dust thinks to himself

"Freddy fazbears pizzeria" bulldozer says

[2014-12-06 7:17:42 PM] ItalianGod22: "Are we just... What the hell?" Dust thinks to himself.

"I was built a couple of hours ago, I still don't even know everyone's names yet" bulldozer says

"What's going on over there" bulldozer says to dust

[2014-12-06 7:20:16 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Okay Ill be there in a..."

"Catty what the hell are you doing?" shouted Cathy walking towards her angrily.

"Oh...I-I was t-talking to...umm...my...new friends...I was...I was...going to...go with them."

"No you stupid little bitch!" shouted Cathy clawing Catty's face.

Catty shouted and held her face. She looked at her hand and saw oil. A tear flowed down her cheek.

"They are the enemy Catty! The ENEMY, AND YOU'RE BECOMING FRIENDS WITH THEM!?" shouted Cathy slapping Catty. Black blood ran down her nose, and mouth.

[2014-12-06 7:20:28 PM] ItalianGod22: "I dont know a wolf is right behind me." Dust says in Bulldozer's mind

"What is... Who?... Uh..." Bulldozer is confused

[2014-12-06 7:21:55 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust feals a cold hand placed behind his head and the figure started to talk to him.

"Catty are you okay?"

[2014-12-06 7:24:38 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer starts heading over to where catty was being punished

[2014-12-06 7:25:02 PM] SALEM1987: "Hello?, anyone there?"

[2014-12-06 7:26:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty gets thrown into the basement.

"Sorry I have to do this Catty," said Cathy," but you must be punished. Have fun with my pet."

"No Cathy...please," said Catty holding her leg tightly crying," I'll be a good kitty. I promise. Please don't leave me in here."

"You must be punished," said Cathy," sorry Catty, just my rules. Have fun."

Cathy kicked Catty deeper into the basement, and closed the door. Catty ran to the door and screams.

"No please Cathy! Please, I'll be a good kittie! Please!" shouted Catty as she heard breathing. She turned around and saw two giant eyes glowing, and looking at her. She screamed as it opened it's mouth and fire came out.

[2014-12-06 7:27:53 PM] ItalianGod22: "Uhh?" Dust asked the wolf anmatronic that was placing her hand on dust's head. "You still there?"

[2014-12-06 7:29:01 PM]iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You must be Fang?" asked Storm the white wolf.

[2014-12-06 7:29:51 PM] ItalianGod22: "Uhh No i am Dust." Dust say nervously almoast reaching for his knife.

[2014-12-06 7:30:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Dust? Who's that?" asked Storm.

Bulldozer slams through the door

[2014-12-06 7:32:15 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well. its hard to explain without you attacking me." Dust says.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Bulldozer runs around and is on fire

[2014-12-06 7:33:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Well then," said Storm letting go," tell me where Fang is."

[2014-12-06 7:34:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette teleports inside Jeremy's house and grabs Bulldozer and catty, and teleports them to the pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 7:34:33 PM] ItalianGod22: "No you would need to beat it out of me i know your plan." Dust says. "Your going to resurect him and use him for evil."

"AAH" bulldozer runs into the water around the ship in pirates cove

[2014-12-06 7:36:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Foxy looks at him curiously.

[2014-12-06 7:36:41 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What's his problem," asked Fang walking around in his new body.

"What are you looking at captain jack!?" Bulldozer yells at him and then falls over

"Get off of me!" Toy Bonnie yells underneath bulldozer

[2014-12-06 7:38:50 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just stares at the Female wolf infront of him waiting for her responce. He was ready to fight if he needed to.

[2014-12-06 7:38:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looks down at Catty who was passed out.

[2014-12-06 7:39:21 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Hold that thought," said Storm," I just got something."

[2014-12-06 7:39:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm walks away from Dust.

Bulldozer gets up and says thanks to marionette

[2014-12-06 7:40:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok i will wait here." Dust says watching her walk away

[2014-12-06 7:41:53 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Go home kid," said Storm walking away," I won't be coming. I have to put out a fire."

Bulldozer sits on the floor and thinks to himself 'hmmm, I should probably help'

[2014-12-06 7:43:31 PM] ItalianGod22: "Io non sono una cagna bambino. vaffanculo." Dust says out loud Flipping Storm off.

[2014-12-06 7:44:09 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah okay," said Storm," goodbye."

Then she teleported away.

[2014-12-06 7:44:29 PM] ItalianGod22: "Wait she understood?" Dust asked himself...

[2014-12-06 7:44:49 PM] SALEM1987: "Why can't I teleport" bulldozer asks all of the animatronics

[2014-12-06 7:45:07 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust sat down and poundered about it for a few moments...

[2014-12-06 7:46:27 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You havent mastered it yet," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 7:46:40 PM] ItalianGod22: "Maybe she was an Italian model?" Dust asked himself.

[2014-12-06 7:47:04 PM] ItalianGod22: He scratched his head and just got up and walked back to the pizzareia

[2014-12-06 7:47:16 PM] SALEM1987: "Is catty okay, did I step on her?"

[2014-12-06 7:49:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No she was blasted by fire," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 7:50:19 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust enters the building to see catty on the ground hurt.

[2014-12-06 7:51:02 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh guys thats the sperit. One down alot to go!" Dust shouted while running over to the scene.

[2014-12-06 7:51:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Two katana wielders," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 7:51:50 PM] SALEM1987: "WHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUT?" Bulldozer says confused

[2014-12-06 7:52:11 PM] ItalianGod22: "What. She is one." dust says observing her body and seing the Japaniese blade by her side.

[2014-12-06 7:52:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw Dust and grabbed her Katana.

[2014-12-06 7:52:58 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust did it to ready to take it out and use.

[2014-12-06 7:53:11 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer stands at the back of them

[2014-12-06 7:53:36 PM] ItalianGod22: "You wanting a fight girl." Says dust with a thick Italian accent.

[2014-12-06 7:54:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She got up slowly and tried to keep her balance. One of her eyes were cut very badly, forcing it shut. She was bleeding through her nose and mouth. She raised the sword and then fell to her knees.

[2014-12-06 7:54:36 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I can't fight...Im so dizzy," said Catty falling to the ground.

[2014-12-06 7:54:42 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh to week to fight. Give me the word guys and ill finsh her." Dust says putting the katana to her neck.

[2014-12-06 7:43:31 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sits on the floor and thinks to himself 'hmmm, I should probably help'

Bulldozer picks catty up and runs to the repair room, not paying attention to what is in his way"

[2014-12-06 7:55:04 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang grabs Dust .

[2014-12-06 7:55:18 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Don't kill her yet," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 7:55:22 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the fuck are you doing?" Dust asks

[2014-12-06 7:56:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Umm...holding you back," said Fang," what does it look like Im doing. You know what...fine...go get her."

[2014-12-06 7:56:58 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sets catty down on a table and closes the door

[2014-12-06 7:57:18 PM] ItalianGod22: "NO!" Dust shouted "I want awnswers."

[2014-12-06 7:57:38 PM] SALEM1987: "What are you talking about?"

[2014-12-06 7:57:56 PM] ItalianGod22: "Why are you repairing the enemey?"

[2014-12-06 7:58:01 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 7:58:14 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer starts fiddling with things in the repair room

[2014-12-06 7:58:31 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty opens up her eyes and looks at the room

[2014-12-06 7:58:57 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She sat up slowly and had a tear flowing down her cheek.

[2014-12-06 7:59:19 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer says" I'll protect you just hide somewhere"

[2014-12-06 7:59:33 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang looked outside and saw a figure wearing a hood, and a scarg flowing with the wind.

[2014-12-06 7:59:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Aww shit," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:00:08 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer helps catty get into the closet and he closes it

[2014-12-06 8:00:45 PM] SALEM1987: 'I can't let them take her' bulldozer thinks to himself

[2014-12-06 8:00:49 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty stops him

[2014-12-06 8:01:07 PM] SALEM1987: "Huh?" Bulldozer says confused

[2014-12-06 8:01:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Let me go out," said Catty," I want to talk to my new friends."

[2014-12-06 8:01:32 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust notices the figure outside and takes out his katana.

[2014-12-06 8:01:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "How do you fit in this room," asked Catty.

[2014-12-06 8:01:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The figure waved at Fang. It was a female.

[2014-12-06 8:02:02 PM] SALEM1987: I always have to slouch

[2014-12-06 8:02:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang got curious and walked towards the feminine figure.

[2014-12-06 8:02:21 PM] ItalianGod22: "Holy shit She followed me home." Dust says

[2014-12-06 8:02:28 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty giggled.

[2014-12-06 8:02:34 PM] SALEM1987: "And I have to walk through doors sideways"

[2014-12-06 8:02:47 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust gabbs Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:02:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Come closer baby," said the female voice,"

almost there."

[2014-12-06 8:03:00 PM] ItalianGod22: "NO its STORM NOO

[2014-12-06 8:03:03 PM] ItalianGod22: "

[2014-12-06 8:03:05 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't even know you," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:03:06 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust shouts

[2014-12-06 8:03:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You will," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:03:33 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust immediately teleports out and grabs storm.

[2014-12-06 8:03:35 PM] SALEM1987: "What's going on out there" bulldozer yelled to dust

[2014-12-06 8:03:35 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ye know im taken right?" asked Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:03:44 PM] ItalianGod22: And tackles her to the ground

[2014-12-06 8:03:51 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm teleports away from him laughing.

[2014-12-06 8:04:05 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh Fuck you." Dust shouts

[2014-12-06 8:04:41 PM] ItalianGod22: He was now having his katana out ready to fight

[2014-12-06 8:04:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3o: "Andrà meglio la prossima volta," said Storm in his head.

[2014-12-06 8:05:02 PM] SALEM1987: "Catty I'm gonna go outside, can you ask marionette to fix you?"

[2014-12-06 8:05:06 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Quit speaking this weird shit, " said Fang teleporting by Dust.

[2014-12-06 8:05:27 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yes," said Catty.

[2014-12-06 8:05:35 PM] ItalianGod22: "I knew it. An italian moddel." Dust shouts

[2014-12-06 8:05:46 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ye mean a spy," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:06:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "That there was Storm," said Fang," knows lots

and lots of different languages."

[2014-12-06 8:06:14 PM] ItalianGod22: "We gotta kill her." Dust whispers to Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:06:19 PM] SALEM1987: "Bulldozer walks outside and sees the wolves talking to storm

[2014-12-06 8:06:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "When the hell did Storm become a Legend?" asked Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:07:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He teleports back in the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 8:07:15 PM] ItalianGod22: "Beats me." Dust says. "I am not even one yet."

[2014-12-06 8:07:32 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer squeezes through the front door and looks down at them

[2014-12-06 8:07:48 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just stand there staring at Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:07:53 PM] ItalianGod22: Stands

[2014-12-06 8:08:23 PM] SALEM1987: "Who are you? Are you a friend?"

[2014-12-06 8:10:09 PM] SALEM1987: "Are you here to join us?"

[2014-12-06 8:10:47 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust stands there with katana at hand staring at Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:12:21 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Can you guys quit staring at me," said Storm rolling her eyes," Im here for Fang."

[2014-12-06 8:12:31 PM] ItalianGod22: "What else can you do than speak different languages?" Dust asked Storm. "Why are you a legend?"

[2014-12-06 8:12:46 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang passes Dust and Bulldozer, and walks towards Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:13:11 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok fang get killed i dont care." Dust Yells.

[2014-12-06 8:13:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ay las," said Fang," haven't seen ye in ages! Like the new look."

[2014-12-06 8:13:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah me too," said Storm," it suits me."

[2014-12-06 8:13:43 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust sits down on the pavement confused like a motherfucker.

[2014-12-06 8:14:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the fuck man." Dust says in the marrionettes mind.

[2014-12-06 8:14:16 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah it does," said Fang," what are ye doing here?"

[2014-12-06 8:14:29 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Im here to take you away," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:14:47 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hell No Storm." Dust shouts

[2014-12-06 8:14:50 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang looks at her and back at his friends confused.

[2014-12-06 8:16:42 PM] SALEM1987: "Bulldozer gets in to storms face and says you will not take any family member of mine!

[2014-12-06 8:17:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"I can take care of this," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:17:22 PM] ItalianGod22: "Bulldozer." Dust says

[2014-12-06 8:17:58 PM] ItalianGod22: "So who is my enemy again im so confused." Dust says

in his mind

[2014-12-06 8:18:05 PM] SALEM1987: "I... Ok" bulldozer goes back into the pizzeria

[2014-12-06 8:18:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Why do you want me?" asked Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:18:34 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Well to join us once again," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:18:47 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She held out her paw for him to grab.

[2014-12-06 8:18:50 PM] ItalianGod22: "Kiss Kiss Kiss." Dust stars chanting out loud being anoying after a while

[2014-12-06 8:19:09 PM] ItalianGod22: starts

[2014-12-06 8:20:46 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer comes up to marionette and asks"you know why I want to keep her safe right?"

[2014-12-06 8:21:19 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang held his paw out and reached for her paw, but then stopped.

[2014-12-06 8:21:35 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Sorry Storm," said Fang," I can't abandon my

family."

[2014-12-06 8:21:41 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust sitting there still chanting.

[2014-12-06 8:21:49 PM] ItalianGod22: "Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss."

[2014-12-06 8:22:18 PM] SALEM1987: Marionette nods and starts to heal catty

[2014-12-06 8:23:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm looks at him shocked.

[2014-12-06 8:24:29 PM] ItalianGod22: "Storm and Fang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Dust satarted to sing.

[2014-12-06 8:25:45 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer tries to teleport but he teleports to the wrong place, he teleports outside again

[2014-12-06 8:26:10 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust is still singing the anoying song while Storm and Fang talk

[2014-12-06 8:27:07 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer came and sat beside dust and said "what are they doing, I can't let her take fang. Is she going to take him?"

[2014-12-06 8:27:36 PM] ItalianGod22: "No m8." Dust says. "But i just Fucking hate her."

[2014-12-06 8:27:56 PM] ItalianGod22: "She looks like a crook." Dust says

[2014-12-06 8:28:11 PM] ItalianGod22: "All of them do." Dust shouts.

[2014-12-06 8:28:24 PM] SALEM1987: "Should I tell her that her scarf is ugly?"

[2014-12-06 8:28:41 PM] ItalianGod22: "No man i dont want you getting hurt." Dust says

[2014-12-06 8:28:56 PM] SALEM1987: I was just making a joke

[2014-12-06 8:29:17 PM] ItalianGod22: "Just sit back an relax and watch this sope aprah unfold." Dust says

[2014-12-06 8:29:29 PM] SALEM1987: "I won't say anything mean"

[2014-12-06 8:29:46 PM] ItalianGod22: "No back to 'The Love Of Storm'." Dust say this and starts laughing

[2014-12-06 8:30:13 PM] ItalianGod22: noew

[2014-12-06 8:30:14 PM] ItalianGod22: now

[2014-12-06 8:30:34 PM] SALEM1987: Cathy comes outside and hangs off of one of bulldozers horns

[2014-12-06 8:30:54 PM] ItalianGod22: "OO love birds." Dust teased.

[2014-12-06 8:31:20 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just had enough of this bull so he just laughed and mocked.

[2014-12-06 8:31:27 PM] ItalianGod22: Bullshit

[2014-12-06 8:31:38 PM] SALEM1987: "Hey,that's mean"

[2014-12-06 8:32:12 PM] ItalianGod22: "Im sorry i wonder how you guys are going to do it, I

mean serously catty you would be killed." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 8:32:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't understand," said Storm," why would ye

want to stay with these losers!?"

[2014-12-06 8:32:35 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleports infront of storm flipping her off.

[2014-12-06 8:32:47 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer stands up and Cathy hangs on tight. "Where are we going now?" Cathy says

[2014-12-06 8:32:59 PM] ItalianGod22: "You are one too so suck it." Dust says to Storm walking off.

[2014-12-06 8:34:00 PM] SALEM1987: "Bulldozer and Catty walk behind storm doing the bunny ears with his fingers.

[2014-12-06 8:34:23 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust see this and just laughs.

[2014-12-06 8:34:35 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah right," said Storm," you non-legend."

[2014-12-06 8:34:57 PM] SALEM1987: Cathy runs onto the street not paying attention, a car was coming.

[2014-12-06 8:35:06 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh we insulting Lower class people Legend?" Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 8:35:43 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer runs full tilt and grabs Cathy from the street.

[2014-12-06 8:35:43 PM] ItalianGod22: "Rude thats why i want to kill you so bad." Dust says pulling out his katana and brandishing it.

[2014-12-06 8:36:23 PM] SALEM1987: The car hit bulldozer and they both fell onto the sidewalk.

[2014-12-06 8:39:05 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The car blew up

[2014-12-06 8:39:24 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty was still in the Pizzeria Bulldozer. Where did you go?

[2014-12-06 8:39:55 PM] ItalianGod22: "Shit Storm why did the shrapnel not hit you?" Dust mocks.

[2014-12-06 8:40:06 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Please get out of here?" said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:40:19 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I just want to talk to Fang," said Storm

[2014-12-06 8:40:31 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey close your eyes i have a magic trick." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 8:41:05 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer's eye wasn't working, he ran through the pizzerias front wall and was freaking out inside.

[2014-12-06 8:41:19 PM] SALEM1987: *eyes

[2014-12-06 8:42:51 PM] SALEM1987: You guys can finish this part XD

[2014-12-06 8:43:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Bulldozer get a hold of yourself," said Marionette slapping him," you're invincible. A car can't take you down if a missile from a tank can't take tou down.

[2014-12-06 8:43:13 PM] ItalianGod22: Yeh im just waiting for storm to close her eyes

[2014-12-06 8:43:53 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm just grabs Dust and makes him dissapear.

"Tadaa," said Storm as she teleported Dust inside the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 8:43:53 PM] SALEM1987: "Sorry I haven't been hit before"

[2014-12-06 8:44:19 PM] ItalianGod22: "Oh you are a funny bitch are ya?" Dust asks

[2014-12-06 8:44:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Now Fang why won't you join me, your best friend?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:44:46 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust turns into John and teleports outside the pizzeria

[2014-12-06 8:44:58 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I want to be with a real family," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:45:10 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "But I am family," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:45:23 PM] ItalianGod22: John was litening. Thinking how stupid can storm be right now.

[2014-12-06 8:45:37 PM] ItalianGod22: not knowing that Dust was out here listening.

[2014-12-06 8:45:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't blame you Bulldozer," said Marionette," it feels like it hurts get hit after so long."

[2014-12-06 8:46:08 PM] SALEM1987: Cathy runs up to bulldozer happily and slaps him "marionette said

that I could hang here for a while"

[2014-12-06 8:46:13 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm felt a beating heart.

[2014-12-06 8:46:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: And it's "Catty."

[2014-12-06 8:46:40 PM] SALEM1987: Oops*catty

[2014-12-06 8:47:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "That little wolf boy is here," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:47:05 PM] ItalianGod22: John smerks to himself thinking that this "Magic Trick" was awesome

[2014-12-06 8:47:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I can feel his heart beat," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 8:47:41 PM] ItalianGod22: John started to act like a normal human being.

[2014-12-06 8:48:19 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "If there is a beating heart, you gotta rip it apart," said Storm searching for a human.

[2014-12-06 8:48:45 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang grabbed her and held her back when she was about to throw a bomb at John's direction.

[2014-12-06 8:48:49 PM] ItalianGod22: John went to an dark alley and waited for her to pass.

[2014-12-06 8:49:43 PM] ItalianGod22: John laughed to himself "Stupid just stupid." He thought.

[2014-12-06 8:50:59 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer goes outside and sees storm walking away

[2014-12-06 8:51:18 PM] ItalianGod22: John walks out of the alley laughing

[2014-12-06 8:51:32 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm appeared right by him.

"Hello human," said Storm," my name is Storm, and I have an eye-poppin, jaw droppin, surprise for yoi!"

[2014-12-06 8:51:46 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh fuck." John says.

[2014-12-06 8:51:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She raised a knife, but got tackled to the ground by Fang.

[2014-12-06 8:52:14 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer walks up to john and was surprised by the sudden movement

[2014-12-06 8:52:27 PM] ItalianGod22: "oh my god your boyfriend saved me." John laughed.

[2014-12-06 8:52:59 PM] SALEM1987: "What is happening here?"

[2014-12-06 8:53:00 PM] ItalianGod22: John pulls out a M911 and aims it at storm.

[2014-12-06 8:53:18 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hold her down Fang i got her." John says.

[2014-12-06 8:53:26 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer smiles grimly and watches john

[2014-12-06 8:53:30 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm is trying to get him off.

[2014-12-06 8:53:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm teleports away

[2014-12-06 8:53:44 PM] ItalianGod22: John pulls the trigger.

[2014-12-06 8:53:53 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh Fuck man." John says

[2014-12-06 8:54:12 PM] SALEM1987: "Why didn't you shoot faster human?"

[2014-12-06 8:54:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "Man we could have killed one."

[2014-12-06 8:55:02 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ha she is so dumb she mistaken ol Dusty for a Human"

John bursted out laughing

[2014-12-06 8:55:05 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang walked to Dust and punched him.

"Ye shot my hand," said Fang," now ye will die human."

Fang grabbed John, not knowing it was Dust, and stabbed him. Then he threq him across the street.

[2014-12-06 8:55:28 PM] ItalianGod22: John coughed up blood and turned intoi dust

[2014-12-06 8:55:51 PM] ItalianGod22: The stab wound healed instantly and Dust got up.

[2014-12-06 8:56:12 PM] SALEM1987: "Hah you idiot!"

[2014-12-06 8:56:23 PM] ItalianGod22: "Let me say that was exeponal." Dust says wiping dirt of

his back.

[2014-12-06 8:56:45 PM] ItalianGod22: "Plus i am sorry for my miss fire."

[2014-12-06 8:57:23 PM] ItalianGod22: "Plus that stupid Storm."

[2014-12-06 8:57:38 PM] ItalianGod22: "Oh i got her good." Dust says laughing.

[2014-12-06 8:57:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang laughed.

"Ye got me," said Fang," that healing won't worl against an Elder. You're lucky that was me, but you're also lucky it was my claws. If it was my hook then you wouldn't of been able to heal. My hook is a Legendary blade."

[2014-12-06 8:58:06 PM] SALEM1987: "You can turn into a human? Why would you ever do that?

[2014-12-06 8:58:23 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh im part human and i can shape shift too." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 8:58:34 PM] ItalianGod22: "Wanna see imprssions."

[2014-12-06 8:59:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm appeared by Fang and hugged him. Then she teleported them both away.

[2014-12-06 9:00:10 PM] ItalianGod22: "Aww fuck we gotta save them." Dust says pulling out his hunting rifle.

[2014-12-06 9:00:20 PM] SALEM1987: "I don't even know anymore" bulldozer said

[2014-12-06 9:00:35 PM] SALEM1987: "Woah! Can I have a gun?"

[2014-12-06 9:00:41 PM] ItalianGod22: He loads his gun with Ledendary bullets he stole from the marrionette.

[2014-12-06 9:01:02 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust throws him a pistol.

[2014-12-06 9:01:34 PM] ItalianGod22: "I sugest you use your fists for now." Dust says. "You need to learn how to use it."

[2014-12-06 9:01:51 PM] SALEM1987: "Cool, ok I will"

[2014-12-06 9:01:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't use guns or bullets so keep believin kid," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 9:02:23 PM] SALEM1987: "Where do we go?"

[2014-12-06 9:02:27 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Fang?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 9:02:32 PM] ItalianGod22: "So where did i get these legendary bullets?" dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:02:41 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yes?" replied Fang.

[2014-12-06 9:02:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Those are called for performances," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 9:03:23 PM] ItalianGod22: "Aww shit i need a legendary wepon too." Dust said.

[2014-12-06 9:03:31 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And besides...you can't use a Legendary weapon unless You're a legend"

[2014-12-06 9:03:46 PM] ItalianGod22: "What if i become one." Dust said.

[2014-12-06 9:03:49 PM] SALEM1987: "Fang is a legend?"

[2014-12-06 9:04:32 PM] ItalianGod22: "Everybody in your whole crew is a legend." Dust said

[2014-12-06 9:04:37 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And you can't become one," said Marionette," it's impossible. You have to be a full animatronic. Humans, or part humans, can't become legends."

[2014-12-06 9:04:56 PM] ItalianGod22: "Aww fuck.." Dust says

[2014-12-06 9:05:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No they're not," said Marionette," only me and Golden Freddy are."

[2014-12-06 9:05:09 PM] SALEM1987: "I hope I can eventually become a

Legend"

[2014-12-06 9:05:40 PM] SALEM1987: "I don't really know what that means though"

[2014-12-06 9:06:10 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well when this fighting shit starts im going to get Fucked up." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:06:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What happened to our family?" asked Storm looking up at the sky.

[2014-12-06 9:07:08 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't know," said Fang also looking up," you left me and went to that damn Wolf who poisoned me."

[2014-12-06 9:07:36 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No I didn...who told you that?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 9:07:58 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yep im going to get fucked up bad." Dust says looking at the sky.

[2014-12-06 9:08:52 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust fealt like an american soldger going to normandy.

[2014-12-06 9:09:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No you won't," said Marionette," just fight like you normally do."

[2014-12-06 9:09:32 PM] SALEM1987: "Cathy pulls bulldozer into the pizzeria

[2014-12-06 9:09:40 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Catty"

[2014-12-06 9:09:56 PM] SALEM1987: Oops XD

[2014-12-06 9:09:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Cathy is the one who locked up Catty

[2014-12-06 9:10:09 PM] SALEM1987: I'm typing on an ipad

[2014-12-06 9:10:16 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Im typing on a phone.

[2014-12-06 9:10:16 PM] SALEM1987: I know it's catty

[2014-12-06 9:10:28 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well im going to go tinker around with the Exo-Suit for a while in the storage area so dont distrct me." Dust says going inside the pizzareia.

[2014-12-06 9:10:44 PM] ItalianGod22: I am theonly one on a PC right now lol

[2014-12-06 9:12:00 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Will you join me?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 9:12:08 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang sighed.

[2014-12-06 9:12:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Please?"

[2014-12-06 9:12:24 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sees dust going into the storage area and followed him

[2014-12-06 9:12:29 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Gotta go eat real quick. I'll be back.

[2014-12-06 9:12:31 PM] ItalianGod22: Ok

[2014-12-06 9:12:35 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: I gotta eat

[2014-12-06 9:12:47 PM] SALEM1987: Kk

[2014-12-06 9:12:50 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust takes off his Exo-Suit and sets it down on the table..

[2014-12-06 9:13:13 PM] SALEM1987: What is that, is that an iron man suit?"

[2014-12-06 9:13:45 PM] ItalianGod22: "No its like that but more for combat." Dust says pulling out his laptop.

[2014-12-06 9:14:38 PM] SALEM1987: "What is that thing?"

[2014-12-06 9:16:15 PM] ItalianGod22: "An Exo-Suit." Dust says connecting a plug from the computer to the Exo-Suit.

[2014-12-06 9:16:55 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ill explain later but dont let anyone in understand." Dust says

[2014-12-06 9:17:14 PM] ItalianGod22: "I dont need catty knowing this." Dust says

[2014-12-06 9:17:21 PM] SALEM1987: "I understand" bulldozer says

[2014-12-06 9:17:48 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer stands and blocks the door

[2014-12-06 9:18:04 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust starts to upgrade the Exo-Suit with his laptop and looks at all of the upgrades.

[2014-12-06 9:18:15 PM] SALEM1987: (Bulldozer has to do everything the animatronics say)

[2014-12-06 9:18:28 PM] ItalianGod22: "Shit Legendary resistance?" Dust asks himself.

[2014-12-06 9:18:46 PM] SALEM1987: "Sounds useful"

[2014-12-06 9:18:52 PM] ItalianGod22: "Shit. Legendary ristance" I mean

[2014-12-06 9:19:04 PM] SALEM1987: "Why don't you want catty to come in?"

[2014-12-06 9:19:14 PM] ItalianGod22: "Costs alot. Gotta kill a legendary to get it."

[2014-12-06 9:19:31 PM] ItalianGod22: "Because she is working for the enmey." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:20:14 PM] SALEM1987: "WHAT" bulldozer yells "she would never do that"

[2014-12-06 9:20:40 PM] ItalianGod22: "Take your beer gogles off she is clearly working for the

enemey." Dust yells.

[2014-12-06 9:21:05 PM] ItalianGod22: "So why did storm come here then?" Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:21:33 PM] SALEM1987: "I don't know all I know is that storm is a legendary"

[2014-12-06 9:21:51 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yes and so is catty." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:22:20 PM] ItalianGod22: "I gotta kill one of them to get the Legendary resistance." Dust says. "Or just confrom that she is dead."

[2014-12-06 9:22:59 PM] SALEM1987: "I won't let you kill catty"

[2014-12-06 9:23:32 PM] ItalianGod22: "Calm down Dude. I want to kill storm more." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:23:53 PM] SALEM1987: "Humph"

[2014-12-06 9:23:58 PM] ItalianGod22: "She is a murderer." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:24:10 PM] ItalianGod22: "So theres a better reason."

[2014-12-06 9:24:16 PM] SALEM1987: Catty starts banging on the door

[2014-12-06 9:24:41 PM] SALEM1987: "Damnit the door is stuck" catty yells

[2014-12-06 9:24:55 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust puts on the Exo-Suit and teleports outside.

[2014-12-06 9:24:55 PM] SALEM1987: Catty starts pushing on the door

[2014-12-06 9:25:09 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hello catty." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:25:32 PM] SALEM1987: "Hell-o" dust

[2014-12-06 9:25:53 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey can you just leave me alone." Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:26:09 PM] SALEM1987: "What were you doing in there?" Catty asks

[2014-12-06 9:26:18 PM] ItalianGod22: "Some things." Dust said

[2014-12-06 9:26:49 PM] SALEM1987: "Come on, you can trust me" catty gets closer to dust

[2014-12-06 9:27:10 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey peronal space." Dust says shoing her his ring.

[2014-12-06 9:27:42 PM] SALEM1987: "Oh that's not what I meant" says catty

[2014-12-06 9:27:57 PM] SALEM1987: Catty runs into Freddy fazbears pizza

[2014-12-06 9:28:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "Good because i was about to put a bullet in your head."

Dust says as she leaves

[2014-12-06 9:29:07 PM] SALEM1987: Catty walks up to bulldozer "I don't like your friend called dust"

[2014-12-06 9:29:58 PM] SALEM1987: "What, why. Sure he's violent but..."

[2014-12-06 9:30:23 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer says

[2014-12-06 9:31:10 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust sits down and works on his Exo-Suit just looking at

the Legendary resistance

[2014-12-06 9:31:17 PM] SALEM1987: "He will turn on you" catty says to bulldozer.

[2014-12-06 9:31:54 PM] ItalianGod22: "Who put put this upgrage on the suit." Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:32:19 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust could not remember the last time the store got upgarded.

[2014-12-06 9:32:46 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer dismisses this and walks over to dust

[2014-12-06 9:32:51 PM] ItalianGod22: "Maybe its a sign that i can acctualy fight." Dust says to

himself.

[2014-12-06 9:33:09 PM] ItalianGod22: A ray of hope inded.

[2014-12-06 9:34:16 PM] SALEM1987: "Wipe that smile off your face" bulldozer says. "Catty just said that you will turn on me"

[2014-12-06 9:35:03 PM] ItalianGod22: "I call Bull shit on that." Dust says getting up an walking

over to catty.

[2014-12-06 9:35:21 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer follows behind

[2014-12-06 9:35:24 PM] ItalianGod22: He quickly gets his Exo-Suit and puts it on.

[2014-12-06 9:35:53 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust finds Catty and asks. "Why are you putting lies in his head?"

[2014-12-06 9:36:34 PM] SALEM1987: "I don't know what you are talking about" catty says

[2014-12-06 9:37:16 PM] ItalianGod22: "Oh dont act stupid bitch you said that i was going to turn on bulldozer." Dust says with increasing anger.

[2014-12-06 9:37:58 PM] ItalianGod22: "Im on to your game." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:38:11 PM] ItalianGod22: "You Fraud."

[2014-12-06 9:38:47 PM] SALEM1987: "Why are you being so mean" catty starts crying and curls up into a ball

[2014-12-06 9:39:20 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok act so innocent." Dust says his eyes making a red glow.

[2014-12-06 9:39:48 PM] SALEM1987: "Bulldozer help me!" Catty yells

[2014-12-06 9:40:07 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sees catty crying in a ball on the floor

[2014-12-06 9:40:25 PM] ItalianGod22: "You guys sort this shit out im going to find fang." Dust says leaving the place.

[2014-12-06 9:40:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: A figure with a hood, and scarf, drops down and teleports Catty to safety.

"What the hell are you doing here Catty!?" asked Candy the cat.

"Cathy tortured me and Marionette and Bulldozer saved me," said Catty.

[2014-12-06 9:41:04 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And now this Wolf is trying to kill me," said Catty.

[2014-12-06 9:41:29 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust is now walking down the dark street alone to that one park.

[2014-12-06 9:41:29 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Candy looked at the wolf angrily as he walked away.

[2014-12-06 9:41:57 PM] ItalianGod22: "Just one legend." Dust says to himself eyes glowing red.

[2014-12-06 9:42:11 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer walked 'stealthily' behind the cats

[2014-12-06 9:42:19 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She whistled loudly causing windows to shatter and all the animatronics, including Dust to hold their ears shut.

[2014-12-06 9:42:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then a loud roar was heard a couple blocks away.

[2014-12-06 9:43:06 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust looks around and sees the anmatronic

[2014-12-06 9:43:25 PM] ItalianGod22: He gets two beps from his Exo-Suit.

[2014-12-06 9:43:34 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Candy jumped down and looked at Dust.

[2014-12-06 9:43:39 PM] ItalianGod22: "Legendary inbound."

[2014-12-06 9:43:44 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Her hood covered her eyes.

[2014-12-06 9:43:45 PM] SALEM1987: "RAH" bulldozer runs around his ears were ringing

[2014-12-06 9:43:50 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked at her back

[2014-12-06 9:43:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then the ground began shaking.

[2014-12-06 9:44:08 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleports out of the way.

[2014-12-06 9:44:35 PM] ItalianGod22: he teleports behind the cat and stabbs her in the back.

[2014-12-06 9:44:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She teleported away before he got her

[2014-12-06 9:44:49 PM] ItalianGod22: "Any last words." Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:44:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She laughed in his head.

[2014-12-06 9:45:08 PM] ItalianGod22: "Mother fucker." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:45:39 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty jumped down and stopped Dust.

"Please don't hurt her," said Catty," she's my sister."

[2014-12-06 9:45:54 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer runs to the cats

[2014-12-06 9:46:05 PM] ItalianGod22: "Just One legendary all i need." Dust was going crazy.

[2014-12-06 9:46:07 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then a giant wolf animatronic came running down the street.

[2014-12-06 9:46:18 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust doges

[2014-12-06 9:46:30 PM] ItalianGod22: "what the fuck?" dust thought.

[2014-12-06 9:46:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette grabs Dust and teleports him away from the giant.

[2014-12-06 9:46:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Oh crap," said Marionette repeatedly.

[2014-12-06 9:47:02 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the fuck was that?" dust asked

[2014-12-06 9:47:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

[2014-12-06 9:47:24 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer turns around and starts to run away

[2014-12-06 9:47:25 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust slapps the marrionette

[2014-12-06 9:47:29 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They brought the beast with them.

[2014-12-06 9:47:40 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the fuck is happening?" Dust said

[2014-12-06 9:48:10 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "The damn cat awoke the beast," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 9:48:31 PM] SALEM1987: "AAH" bulldozer is running towards the pizzeria and the beast is behind him

[2014-12-06 9:48:33 PM] ItalianGod22: "I fucking knew it. She was a fraud." Dust says

[2014-12-06 9:48:55 PM] ItalianGod22: "No i have a reason to kill them both now." Dust says happy.

[2014-12-06 9:49:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Not Catty, the other one," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 9:49:21 PM] ItalianGod22: "The other one... Ohh that slut." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:49:37 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ye angered her sister," said Fang teleporting by them," they are both sisters."

[2014-12-06 9:49:43 PM] SALEM1987: "Somone help" bulldozer was going way slower than the beast

[2014-12-06 9:49:58 PM] ItalianGod22: "wait i did this." Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 9:50:11 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm teleported by Bulldozer and teleported him to the Pizzeria

[2014-12-06 9:50:26 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm appeared by Fang smiling.

[2014-12-06 9:50:33 PM] ItalianGod22: "Son of a bitch she is back." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:50:49 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Hey guys," said Storm," did you know that the beast is outside?"

[2014-12-06 9:50:53 PM] SALEM1987: "What... What happened?" Bulldozer said

[2014-12-06 9:51:07 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust looks at Storm with a stupid look

[2014-12-06 9:51:19 PM] ItalianGod22: "Uhh no duhh." Dust says

[2014-12-06 9:51:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Take deep breathes," said Storm," you need to get used to the teleporting feeling."

[2014-12-06 9:51:59 PM] ItalianGod22: "Wait i know why its here." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:52:02 PM] SALEM1987: "No I need to help!" Bulldozer said

[2014-12-06 9:52:21 PM] ItalianGod22: "Its after me." Dust sighed

[2014-12-06 9:52:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Also, you never told me you had three legends here," said Storm to the others.

[2014-12-06 9:52:43 PM] ItalianGod22: "And a Furry that can turn human." Dust said.

[2014-12-06 9:53:03 PM] SALEM1987: "Where's catty?" Bulldozer said

[2014-12-06 9:53:06 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Vixey is a legend," said Storm," now I have to talk to her too."

[2014-12-06 9:53:41 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well this seems like a problem delt by legends so i am

going to sit here and smoke." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 9:54:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The giant wolf looked up at Catty and put his paw out so she can get on his back. Catty went on his back and smiled.

[2014-12-06 9:54:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "It's leaving," said Storm smiling.

[2014-12-06 9:54:40 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yep Legend problem." Dust says smoking a marbiao.

[2014-12-06 9:55:44 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The beast left back to its home.

[2014-12-06 9:55:57 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer comes up to storm and asks what happened

[2014-12-06 9:56:07 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well that was anti climatic." Dust says still smoking.

[2014-12-06 9:58:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Candy looked at her device and saw a red light blinking. She gasped and jumped off of the wolf. Catty followed her.

"Catty get back home," said Candy.

"Im coming with you," said Catty.

"I have to get this legend on my device," said Candy," there is a third that I need to talk to."

"Well then let's go and find them," said Catty.

[2014-12-06 9:59:05 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well nothing to do." Dust says.. "I just hope i can kill a legendary so i can get that upgrade."

[2014-12-06 9:59:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm laughs at him.

[2014-12-06 10:00:15 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey.." Dust says. "Fuck off." Dust flips her off.

[2014-12-06 10:00:24 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer picks dust up "No killing!" He says

[2014-12-06 10:00:41 PM] ItalianGod22: "Soon my friend soon." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:00:57 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You can't kill a legend," said Storm laughing," you don't have the skill, or the Joy of Creation in you."

[2014-12-06 10:01:33 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh stuffing people in suits can make me kill a legend." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:02:08 PM] ItalianGod22: "And plus every dog has its day." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:02:32 PM] ItalianGod22: He starts to smoke again flipping storm off.

[2014-12-06 10:02:36 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sets dust down and asks marionette "what do I do now?"

[2014-12-06 10:02:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I am part dog," said Storm giggling.

[2014-12-06 10:02:57 PM] ItalianGod22: "Only an Idiot doesnt know how to smoke." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:03:07 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We just hang out," said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 10:03:40 PM] ItalianGod22: "Im hanging out alright." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:04:05 PM] SALEM1987: "Oh I've never hung out before" bulldozer says

[2014-12-06 10:04:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Candy burst through the Pizzeria doors with

Catty and they search for Vixey. Storm gets up and walks towards them.

"You guys looking for Vixey," said Storm," if you are then she is in Pirate's Cove."

[2014-12-06 10:04:50 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust just sits there depressed and thinks back to Ash...

[2014-12-06 10:05:04 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They run to Pirates Cove and see Vixey with Foxy.

[2014-12-06 10:05:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Excuse me miss!" said Candy.

[2014-12-06 10:05:58 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer is listening to the conversation

[2014-12-06 10:06:59 PM] ItalianGod22: Oh how he missed Ash. How she was lonely without him. Agreeing to fight this battle took a toll on Ash.

[2014-12-06 10:08:16 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We need you to come with us," said Candy," we are not asking, we are telling you to come with us."

"Why would I listen to ye?" asked Vixey.

"Because we will forcefully take you if you dont," threatened Candy.

Foxy raised his hook to her neck smiling.

"You think you can just come in here and take my wife away?" asked Foxy.

"I'll bring her here Dust," said Marionette," alright here we go."

[2014-12-06 10:09:43 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer peeked under the curtains in pirates cove

[2014-12-06 10:09:53 PM] ItalianGod22: Ash appeared next to Dust and she hugged him. She was crying tears of joy.

[2014-12-06 10:10:20 PM] ItalianGod22: "Dust hows the War doing?" She asks

[2014-12-06 10:10:47 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well we are at a stalemate i think." Dust says kissing Ash on the cheek.

[2014-12-06 10:12:47 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Candy was tackled to the ground by Freddy. He began to punch her repeatedly. Then Marionette stopped him. Catty ran to her sister and hugged her. Candy eas bleeding through her right eye, mouth, nose, head, and cheek. She was dizzy. Vixey gasped and helped her up.

"Freddy what was that for?" asked Foxy.

"What!? She is the enemy," said Freddy," we have to kill them!"

[2014-12-06 10:12:55 PM] SALEM1987: Brb again, can you guys play bulldozer when I'm gone for 10 mins?

[2014-12-06 10:13:02 PM] ItalianGod22: k

[2014-12-06 10:13:05 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Yeah we can

[2014-12-06 10:13:24 PM] SALEM1987: Thanks

[2014-12-06 10:13:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty wrapped Candy's arm around her, supporting her.

[2014-12-06 10:13:34 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh FREDDY" Dust shouted Ash next to him.

[2014-12-06 10:13:54 PM] ItalianGod22: "You can do it Freddy."

[2014-12-06 10:14:25 PM] ItalianGod22: "Why don't you Fight Dust?" Ash asked.

[2014-12-06 10:14:44 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well its hard to explain." Dust said

[2014-12-06 10:14:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Cause we are stopping him," said Fang.

[2014-12-06 10:15:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer puffed out smoke and heard a roar.

[2014-12-06 10:15:22 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh.. That and other things." Dust said.

[2014-12-06 10:15:35 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: All the animatronics looked outside at a giant wolf.

[2014-12-06 10:16:03 PM] ItalianGod22: "Well shit." Dust says calmly Ash scaired out of her mind.

[2014-12-06 10:16:18 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What is he doing here," asked Candy coughing out blood," he's supposed to stay at home.

[2014-12-06 10:16:50 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer smiled daringly at the wolf and walked towards it.

[2014-12-06 10:17:12 PM] ItalianGod22: "Uhh just get over with it." Dust says. But Ash was scaired to the point of pissing her pants.

[2014-12-06 10:18:44 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Come on Bulldozer," said Marionette," get that monster out of you like the one that destroyed those Tanks."

[2014-12-06 10:19:14 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh i caint do shit because i have no skill." Dust says looking at Storm

[2014-12-06 10:19:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm just stares at him back glaring.

[2014-12-06 10:20:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer pounded his back leg on the ground.

[2014-12-06 10:20:28 PM] ItalianGod22: "Oh have you met my wife Storm." Dust asks.

[2014-12-06 10:24:26 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer closes his eyes and remembers that Tank shooting his owner to pieces.

"She didn't deserve to die," said Bulldozer angrily," she didn't deserve to die! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

Bulldozer made that loud angry Bull scream as he charged at the Wolf. All the animatronics stared at him in awe. He bashed through the wall, trucks, cars, semis, and he was reaching the wolf. Then the wolf pounced at Bulldozet roaring. Bulldozer ran faster with his horns at the ready. He headbutted the wolf hard, smashing his whole face together. The wolf's face was smashed to bits. Bulldozer growled at him. He walked back to the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 10:24:45 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No I haven't," said Storm," I don't really care though."

[2014-12-06 10:25:23 PM] ItalianGod22: "Eh I know because you caint get a husbend." Dust says. "And getting a wife takes alot of skill."

[2014-12-06 10:26:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm just rolled her eyes. All the animatronics cheered for Bulldozer as he walked back in the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 10:26:54 PM] ItalianGod22: "Some day." Dust whispers under his breath. "You will be my prey."

[2014-12-06 10:27:40 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm just laughed.

"Okay whatever you say," said Storm," you're not the best fighter."

[2014-12-06 10:28:35 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok." Dust said "You will see when the Fazzbear crew triumphs and you fall."

[2014-12-06 10:30:28 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "But rhat doesn't make you the beat fighter," said Storm," now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to Vixey."

[2014-12-06 10:30:50 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ok do your lady bisnuess." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:31:10 PM] ItalianGod22: "Yey marrionette." Dust says in his head.

[2014-12-06 10:31:25 PM] ItalianGod22: Hey

[2014-12-06 10:32:07 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'What's up,' said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 10:32:24 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I hate Storm so mutch' Dust said

[2014-12-06 10:32:36 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I just want to strangle her.'

[2014-12-06 10:33:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Well she will do the strangling,' said Marionette,' why don't you just settle it once and for all? Become friends with each other."

[2014-12-06 10:34:18 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Settle it one and for all' Dust says with a smile on his face.

[2014-12-06 10:34:57 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Yeah,' said Marionette,' be her friend.'

[2014-12-06 10:35:36 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust came up with a devious plan in his head not knwoing that the marionette was sitll in his head.

[2014-12-06 10:36:53 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'I love the way you think,' said Marionette,' if I was an idiot. Make her your friend. Storm is a fine young lady once you get to know her.'

[2014-12-06 10:37:33 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Ok i had a better plan but alot of kinks to work out.' Dust says.

[2014-12-06 10:38:00 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust got up and walked toards the pirates cove.

[2014-12-06 10:38:15 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I cainf fucking beleve im doing this' Dust said.

[2014-12-06 10:38:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm laughed and then dissapeared.

[2014-12-06 10:38:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang laughed and followed her

[2014-12-06 10:39:22 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Shit missed the chance' Dust said. 'Well i cant make

admends with her.'

[2014-12-06 10:39:45 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust followed silently behind them.

[2014-12-06 10:40:30 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They were at the Arctic looking up at the magical lights in the sky.

[2014-12-06 10:40:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Remember we'd always come here as kids? asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 10:40:52 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust was hiding behind a box listening in.

[2014-12-06 10:41:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** Pause.**

[2014-12-06 10:41:04 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **A box?**

[2014-12-06 10:41:05 PM] ItalianGod22: **What.**

[2014-12-06 10:41:11 PM] ItalianGod22: **What in the attic**

[2014-12-06 10:41:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** A random box in the arctic?**

[2014-12-06 10:41:27 PM] ItalianGod22: **What so he has to go invisable.**

[2014-12-06 10:41:45 PM] ItalianGod22: **lol**

[2014-12-06 10:41:47 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Where do you find a box in the ice cold arctic XD**

[2014-12-06 10:42:06 PM] ItalianGod22: **Oh the artic**

[2014-12-06 10:42:08 PM] ItalianGod22: **OHHHHHH**

[2014-12-06 10:42:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Metal Gear Solid stuff right there**

[2014-12-06 10:42:22 PM] ItalianGod22: **Yeh boiiii**

[2014-12-06 10:42:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **You thought I said Attic?**

[2014-12-06 10:42:29 PM] ItalianGod22:** yeh**

[2014-12-06 10:43:02 PM] ItalianGod22: **ok lets get back to the role Play.**

[2014-12-06 10:43:08 PM] ItalianGod22: **Rewind**

[2014-12-06 10:43:16 PM] ItalianGod22: **back to the part they all appeared**

[2014-12-06 10:43:22 PM] ItalianGod22: **at the artic**

[2014-12-06 10:43:37 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Remember we used to always come down here as kids?" asked storm.

[2014-12-06 10:43:54 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust went completly comoflagued in the snow.

[2014-12-06 10:44:18 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah I do," said Fang," wow. Im so old."

[2014-12-06 10:44:23 PM] ItalianGod22: he turned on his recoreder

[2014-12-06 10:45:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "So what made you want to stay with those...robots?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-06 10:46:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "They're family," said Fang," everyone of them are family."

[2014-12-06 10:49:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I feel a heart beating," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 10:49:33 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust's eyes went wide.

[2014-12-06 10:49:47 PM] ItalianGod22: He had to do somthing fast.

[2014-12-06 10:50:13 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Well we are in the arctic," said Fang," there are

living creatures here."

[2014-12-06 10:50:31 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust fealt releaved.

[2014-12-06 10:50:56 PM] ItalianGod22: he was about to test the termal jamer on her.

[2014-12-06 10:51:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't think so," said Storm standing up," I feel something else. And I felt this before."

[2014-12-06 10:52:14 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust pressed the button witch sent out the jamer hitting storm so she got interferance...

[2014-12-06 10:53:57 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm gritted her teeth and ripped the jammer off. She looked at Dust angriky.

[2014-12-06 10:54:09 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Fuck'

[2014-12-06 10:54:17 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust soon teleported away

[2014-12-06 10:54:46 PM] ItalianGod22: he teleported to an unknown location in the artic

[2014-12-06 10:55:09 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Note to self no darts' Dust thought.

[2014-12-06 10:56:21 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm threw the jammer aside and looked at Fang.

"Im gonna kill that damn wolf," said Storm crying," Im gonna kill em."

Fang hugged her. He looked at the Jammers.

[2014-12-06 10:56:56 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleported back but he diguised himself as an Artic fox

[2014-12-06 10:57:12 PM] ItalianGod22: He started to scurry off

[2014-12-06 10:58:18 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm and Fang sat down. Storm still crying.

" If I see that wolf," said Storm," I am gonna destroy him."

[2014-12-06 10:58:34 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "He keeps trying to kill me," said Storm.

[2014-12-06 10:58:37 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Marrionette' Dust said in his mind

[2014-12-06 10:59:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Yeah,' said Marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:00:07 PM] ItalianGod22: 'is this a sucure place to chat?' Dust asks

[2014-12-06 11:01:02 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'We're in the Pizzeria,' said Marionette,' but I will block everyone from listening to us.'

[2014-12-06 11:01:33 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Well if Storm sees me again she is going to kill me so i need training now' Dust said.

[2014-12-06 11:02:26 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I will get slaughtered if i fight her normaly'

[2014-12-06 11:03:20 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Why would you want to fight her,' said Marionette,' and what made her wanna kill you?'

[2014-12-06 11:03:53 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Uh i was kinda spying on her and i fucked up by kinda blowing a Thermal Jammer into her arm.

[2014-12-06 11:03:55 PM] ItalianGod22: '

[2014-12-06 11:04:18 PM] ItalianGod22: 'She saw me and i luckfully teleported away.'

[2014-12-06 11:04:39 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Plus she wants to "Destroy" me'

[2014-12-06 11:04:52 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I have to kill her out of defence'

[2014-12-06 11:05:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette smacked him across the room and teleported by him.

'That's a good way to become friends!' said Marionette angry.

[2014-12-06 11:05:34 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Yeh im sorry.'

[2014-12-06 11:06:00 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I wanted to shake hands with her but her and Fang went to the artic so i decided tpo spy on them.'

[2014-12-06 11:07:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Why not shake hands with her there?' asked Marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:08:06 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Uh she would rather rip my hand off now.'

[2014-12-06 11:10:55 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'She would've understood if you said sorry! She's very understanding,' said Marionette.

Storm and Fang teleported back in the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 11:11:30 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Ohh Fuck you gotta hide me.' Dust said.

[2014-12-06 11:13:05 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm was crying.

[2014-12-06 11:13:37 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust felt sypahy for her but was to afraid to come out of hiding.

[2014-12-06 11:14:50 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang was holding Storm in his arms. She looked very unhealthy.

[2014-12-06 11:15:14 PM] ItalianGod22: 'What is happening?' Dust asked.

[2014-12-06 11:15:55 PM] ItalianGod22: then the Exo-Suit toled him everything... She would die in ten miutes and the kill would be confermed

[2014-12-06 11:16:33 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust started to cry..

[2014-12-06 11:17:58 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang was holding her in his arms crying.

"Stay with me," said Fang," stay with me Storm. Please. We can get it out of ye."

Storm was sobbing in pain. Her white coat color was losing its color.

[2014-12-06 11:18:44 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust ran out of his hideing place and out of the Pizzeria crying.. Knowing he just killed an innocent lifefrom.

[2014-12-06 11:19:07 PM] ItalianGod22: He war running away as fast as he can.

[2014-12-06 11:19:45 PM] ItalianGod22: The suit said Five minutes

[2014-12-06 11:20:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Golden Freddy ran up to Storm and got her in his arms.

"I can fix this," said Golden Freddy," I'll take it out. I've done this before."

[2014-12-06 11:20:18 PM] ItalianGod22: Ash just teleported back to her world

[2014-12-06 11:20:41 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He took her to the nearest table, and lay her down gently.

[2014-12-06 11:20:54 PM] ItalianGod22: The suit said two minutes and nine seconds

[2014-12-06 11:21:26 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He looked at her arms and brought it to his mouth, and his eyes turned pitch black as he bit into her arm.

[2014-12-06 11:21:42 PM] ItalianGod22: The suit confermed ten seconds

[2014-12-06 11:21:52 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust was really crying now.

[2014-12-06 11:21:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The black blood shot out of her arms, releasing the poison from her.

[2014-12-06 11:22:07 PM] ItalianGod22: Suit said... Poison Failed.

[2014-12-06 11:22:16 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm looked at Fang and passed out.

[2014-12-06 11:22:39 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Golden Freddy looked up humming in delight.

[2014-12-06 11:22:47 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust stopped rrunning and realised that he would be Fucking dead if he ever went back to that place.

[2014-12-06 11:23:13 PM] ItalianGod22: He stopped running and the tears stopped.

[2014-12-06 11:23:30 PM] ItalianGod22: he sat down ten miles away from the pizzeria.

[2014-12-06 11:24:08 PM] ItalianGod22: Then suit says... Kill Confermed.

[2014-12-06 11:24:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Mmm...mmhmm...that is some delicious poisoning...my gosh...that was...delicious...she's fine...she's jusy dizzy from the amount of blood I sucked from her," said Golden Freddy," she'll live."

Her color came back to her.

[2014-12-06 11:24:36 PM] ItalianGod22: "What it failed." Dust shoued out loud

[2014-12-06 11:24:53 PM] ItalianGod22: "Maybe its a glitch in the system." Dust thought.

[2014-12-06 11:25:06 PM] SALEM1987: Uh... I'm back

[2014-12-06 11:25:19 PM] ItalianGod22: "Maybe she has a second life?" Dust thought.

[2014-12-06 11:25:27 PM] ItalianGod22: hi

[2014-12-06 11:25:59 PM] ItalianGod22: He did not want to go back there and find out.

[2014-12-06 11:25:59 PM] SALEM1987: Hang on I gotta read all this

[2014-12-06 11:26:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: What's up.

[2014-12-06 11:26:08 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 't message

[2014-12-06 11:29:04 PM] SALEM1987: Ok I'm done

[2014-12-06 11:29:11 PM] ItalianGod22: Yay

[2014-12-06 11:29:12 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Alrighty

[2014-12-06 11:29:26 PM] ItalianGod22: So does dust come back or

[2014-12-06 11:29:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang looked at Storm as she lay there limp.

[2014-12-06 11:29:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Golden Freddy was ranting about how good the blood was.

[2014-12-06 11:30:13 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The others were curious on how she got into that state.

[2014-12-06 11:30:21 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleports back to the pizzaria invisable

[2014-12-06 11:30:38 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer asked golden Freddy what happened

[2014-12-06 11:30:50 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'What's up,' said Marionette to Dust.

[2014-12-06 11:31:05 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Well i came to pay my respect' Dust says.

[2014-12-06 11:31:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Were you not watching the whole thing?" asked

Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-06 11:31:24 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ummm

[2014-12-06 11:31:32 PM] ItalianGod22: "Umm." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 11:31:39 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'To the wolf you just killed,' asked Marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:32:01 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Wait she is actually dead.' Dust says to the marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:32:13 PM] ItalianGod22: 'The suit confermed the kill.'

[2014-12-06 11:32:36 PM] SALEM1987: "I forgot everything, all I saw was red" says bulldozer

[2014-12-06 11:33:07 PM] ItalianGod22: 'Does she have a second life.' Dust asked the marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:33:51 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'She died,' said Marionette staring at him,' way to

make friends. You can use her blood now to make your upgrade on your suit.'

[2014-12-06 11:33:59 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer sat down, saddened because he remembered what happened to his owner

[2014-12-06 11:34:27 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Why the hell would she have two lives,' said Marionette,' she's not a cat who has multiple lives.'

[2014-12-06 11:34:28 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust moves closer to the wolf on the table.

[2014-12-06 11:34:45 PM] SALEM1987: XD

[2014-12-06 11:35:23 PM] ItalianGod22: He puts his hand on her neck to feal for a pulse

[2014-12-06 11:35:49 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer gets up and watches dust

[2014-12-06 11:36:02 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang pushes him back and gets a sword out

[2014-12-06 11:36:19 PM] ItalianGod22: "Hey hey hey." Dust says freaked out.

[2014-12-06 11:36:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Aye, ye messin' with me family eh?" said Fang angrily.

[2014-12-06 11:36:42 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He grabbed Dust and held the sword to his neck.

[2014-12-06 11:36:45 PM] ItalianGod22: "NO i was here to pay my respects." Dust says.

[2014-12-06 11:36:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then they all just laughed.

[2014-12-06 11:37:29 PM] ItalianGod22: "What the fuck?" Dust asks confused.

[2014-12-06 11:37:30 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I was kidding," said Marionette," she's alive. She

made it, but you still had no right to do that."

[2014-12-06 11:37:37 PM] SALEM1987: "Hahaha"

[2014-12-06 11:37:54 PM] ItalianGod22: 'The suit the buggy ass suit.'

[2014-12-06 11:38:49 PM] SALEM1987: "Nice one marionette" says bulldozer laughing

[2014-12-06 11:39:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "That was good eh Bulldozer?" asked Marionette.

[2014-12-06 11:39:08 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh you guys got me." Dust says laughing.

[2014-12-06 11:39:22 PM] ItalianGod22: "So Storm does not want to kill me?" Dust asks

[2014-12-06 11:39:25 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang still pinned him down.

[2014-12-06 11:39:33 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He raised the sword.

[2014-12-06 11:39:52 PM] ItalianGod22: I was prepaired to die

[2014-12-06 11:40:14 PM] SALEM1987: "Hey!" bulldozer tackled fang

[2014-12-06 11:40:36 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust got up and walked across the room.

[2014-12-06 11:40:39 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I still want to kill ye for nearly killing my Storm,"

said Fang," so bad I want to, but she is alive, and because of that. Me and her are together.'

[2014-12-06 11:40:53 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang hugged Dust.

[2014-12-06 11:41:09 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked at him confused.

[2014-12-06 11:41:36 PM] ItalianGod22: "What?" Dust asked "So she does not want to kill me?"

[2014-12-06 11:41:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Thanks Dusty. Ye brought Storm and I together," said Fang stabbing his arm," but still don't try that again.

[2014-12-06 11:42:11 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust groping his arm in pain.

[2014-12-06 11:42:20 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer looked at storm

[2014-12-06 11:42:45 PM] SALEM1987: "We should probably do somthing about this" bulldozer said

[2014-12-06 11:43:13 PM] ItalianGod22: "Was that a legandary sward?" Dust askes.

[2014-12-06 11:43:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm still lay there limp still.

"No. I don't use legendary weapons," said Fang," except for my hooks."

[2014-12-06 11:44:15 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust's arm started to heal up.

[2014-12-06 11:44:30 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh thanks for telling me." Dust said

[2014-12-06 11:44:49 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer plugs a wire into one of his power cores and one end into storm

[2014-12-06 11:44:55 PM] ItalianGod22: "So storm wanting to kill me was that part of the prank?" Dust asked nervously

[2014-12-06 11:45:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No don't do that," said Freddy unplugging the chords.

[2014-12-06 11:45:39 PM] SALEM1987: "What? Why?" Bulldozer asks confused

[2014-12-06 11:45:48 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You'll mess up her systems," said Bonnie," she has to heal on her own."

[2014-12-06 11:46:17 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No Storm wanted to kill ye for always trying to kill her," said Fang," so that was her."

[2014-12-06 11:46:51 PM] ItalianGod22: "So i bet when she wakes up she will try to kill me?" Dust asks nervpusly

[2014-12-06 11:47:04 PM] SALEM1987: "Alright, I'm gonna go think for a little bit" bulldozer said leaving them

[2014-12-06 11:48:11 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "She will be very weak right now," said Fang," she won't have any energy to walk."

[2014-12-06 11:48:54 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust lets out a silelent sighj of releif that he knew that

he can survive a bit longer.

[2014-12-06 11:49:56 PM] SALEM1987: bulldozer comes back and waits for commands

[2014-12-06 11:49:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm woke up and was very exhausted. She

looked around the room and saw Dust. She got angry and tried to stand up.

[2014-12-06 11:50:22 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust jumped a bit at the sight.

[2014-12-06 11:50:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ye can roam around and have fun Bulldozer," said Foxy.

[2014-12-06 11:50:45 PM] ItalianGod22: "Sutch wilpower." Says Dust.

[2014-12-06 11:50:56 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm fell off the table and onto the ground. She grunted in pain.

[2014-12-06 11:51:09 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust backed up a bit.

[2014-12-06 11:51:32 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer watches storm struggle to get up

[2014-12-06 11:52:37 PM] ItalianGod22: But the suit says one confermed kill in the last minute...

[2014-12-06 11:53:06 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang ran to her and helped her up. She stopped him from helping her.

"I can do this," said Storm as she closed her eyes and put her hood on.

[2014-12-06 11:53:14 PM] ItalianGod22: This confused Dust alot because he saw Storm struggle to get to him.

[2014-12-06 11:54:15 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Her eyes turned conpletely white and she began standing up.

[2014-12-06 11:54:18 PM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh Fuck just get it done already." Dust said closing hie eyes

[2014-12-06 11:55:00 PM] ItalianGod22: 'I diserve it' He thought.

[2014-12-06 11:55:27 PM] SALEM1987: "Dust open your eyes" bulldozer says

[2014-12-06 11:55:47 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust opens his eyes slowly.

[2014-12-06 11:56:08 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm lost her balance and fell over. Fang caught her. Fang brought her into his arms, carrying her.

[2014-12-06 11:56:34 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust fealt a wave or remorse befal him.

[2014-12-06 11:57:54 PM] ItalianGod22: Of

[2014-12-06 11:58:03 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm sniffed.

"What happened to me?" asked Storm with tears coming down her cheeks.

[2014-12-06 11:58:33 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked down and sighed.

[2014-12-06 11:58:45 PM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer watches carefully

[2014-12-06 11:59:55 PM] ItalianGod22: Dust falls on his knees and crys

[2014-12-06 11:59:58 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ye got shot by...a lizard," said Fang.

[2014-12-07 12:00:14 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked at Fang

[2014-12-07 12:01:14 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh a lizard that i killed." Dust says

[2014-12-07 12:01:15 AM] SALEM1987: "Are you ok dust?" Bulldozer asks

[2014-12-07 12:01:24 AM] ItalianGod22: Getting up to help

[2014-12-07 12:01:44 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "The Lizard was killed by me," said Fang," but the

other one got away."

[2014-12-07 12:02:03 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What was the other one?" asked Storm.

[2014-12-07 12:02:11 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey that was my kill and you stole it." Dust says steaming

[2014-12-07 12:02:13 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "A wolf," said Fang.

[2014-12-07 12:02:36 AM] ItalianGod22: "Uhhh..." Dust said scraching his neck.

[2014-12-07 12:02:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "A wolf and a Lizard," said Fang," their names were...Lizzy and...Ralphie."

[2014-12-07 12:03:21 AM] ItalianGod22: "You guys were luckey i followed you guys." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 12:03:29 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "They sound hidious," said Storm.

[2014-12-07 12:03:46 AM] SALEM1987: "I have toppled the great beast!" bulldozer exclaims to storm

[2014-12-07 12:04:05 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "The lizard was green," said Fang," and the wolf

was black and red."

[2014-12-07 12:04:11 AM] ItalianGod22: But dust was wondering why did he have the confirmed kill

[2014-12-07 12:04:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Black and red?" said Storm looking af Dust.

[2014-12-07 12:04:29 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust's ears shot up

[2014-12-07 12:04:41 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Ohh Fuck' Dust thought.

[2014-12-07 12:04:50 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm stared at him.

[2014-12-07 12:05:03 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust staired back.

[2014-12-07 12:05:05 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "But with a little hint of yellow," said Fang.

[2014-12-07 12:05:23 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ok okay," said Storm giggling at Fang.

[2014-12-07 12:05:35 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust sighed in releif

[2014-12-07 12:05:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She cuddled closer to him.

[2014-12-07 12:05:56 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And great job taking down the beast," said Storm.

[2014-12-07 12:06:03 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust pulled out a cigar and smoked it.

[2014-12-07 12:06:07 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer goes and plays with the balloons that balon boy gave him

[2014-12-07 12:06:30 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Another match made' Dust thought to himself

[2014-12-07 12:06:50 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer yells happily as he plays with the balloons

[2014-12-07 12:07:11 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Another match made'

[2014-12-07 12:07:47 AM] SALEM1987: storm watched bulldozer give her a balloon, then he left to play around in the cove

[2014-12-07 12:08:36 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust quickly ran to the supply closet and locked the doors.

[2014-12-07 12:08:47 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Storm looked at the balloon. Her eyes turned red and it burst.

[2014-12-07 12:09:08 AM] ItalianGod22: He took of his Exo-Suit and connected it to the computer.

[2014-12-07 12:09:35 AM] ItalianGod22: As he thought one confermed kill.

[2014-12-07 12:09:45 AM] ItalianGod22: Legendary.

[2014-12-07 12:09:58 AM] ItalianGod22: But it was a cat..

[2014-12-07 12:10:15 AM] ItalianGod22: 'What the fuck' Dust thought.

[2014-12-07 12:10:20 AM] ItalianGod22: 'A cat?'

[2014-12-07 12:10:23 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang looked out the window and saw a dozen hooded figures with robes.

[2014-12-07 12:10:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Oh shit," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 12:10:55 AM] ItalianGod22: He purcased the Legodary protection and put the suit on.

[2014-12-07 12:11:06 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer came back eating pizza, he looked outside and spit it out

[2014-12-07 12:11:13 AM] ItalianGod22: Legendary

[2014-12-07 12:11:36 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Hey marionette is there a problem.' Dust asked

[2014-12-07 12:11:59 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer ran by to where the other animatronics were and the hooded figures tracked his movement

[2014-12-07 12:12:57 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust came out of the supply closet. His Exo-Suit now

had a golden aura around dust.

[2014-12-07 12:13:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'What are you doing in there?' asked Marionette.

[2014-12-07 12:13:23 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Up Gradeing like the new upgrade.' Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 12:13:29 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The two cat sisters were side by side holding hands.

[2014-12-07 12:13:38 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They saw the third cat with the Elders.

[2014-12-07 12:13:51 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wait the confermed kill." Dust said

[2014-12-07 12:14:00 AM] ItalianGod22: "It was a cat.

[2014-12-07 12:14:10 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer listened in while he threw his pizza in the garbge

[2014-12-07 12:14:32 AM] SALEM1987: *garbage

[2014-12-07 12:14:50 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh Fuck." Dust says noticeing the Army outside

[2014-12-07 12:14:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elders looked at the Pzzeria.

[2014-12-07 12:16:12 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer peeked out the door and saw the elders

debating

[2014-12-07 12:16:17 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleports a few buildings away and appeared on

the roof with a Fifty Caleber sniper rifle.

[2014-12-07 12:17:23 AM] ItalianGod22: He aimed it at one of the Lesser Wolfs

[2014-12-07 12:17:40 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf looked at him.

[2014-12-07 12:17:58 AM] ItalianGod22: "Shit that is creppy." Dust said to himself.

[2014-12-07 12:18:28 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer stared at the wolf that was looking at dust

"crap, guys what do we do?"

[2014-12-07 12:18:45 AM] ItalianGod22: "Move and you die." Dust said to himself

[2014-12-07 12:20:11 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf began walking towards him.

[2014-12-07 12:20:26 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust Fires a shot at his head.

[2014-12-07 12:21:02 AM] ItalianGod22: "Told you move and you die." Dust said to himself

[2014-12-07 12:21:23 AM] ItalianGod22: the Wolf falls dead on the floor.

[2014-12-07 12:21:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf kept walking .

[2014-12-07 12:21:40 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: It began to smile as closer.

[2014-12-07 12:21:54 AM] ItalianGod22: "What the Fuck?" dust asked himself.

[2014-12-07 12:22:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: It pulled out a blade.

[2014-12-07 12:22:18 AM] ItalianGod22: He pulled out his katana ready for a fight.

[2014-12-07 12:22:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf stopped walking.

[2014-12-07 12:22:45 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust just stared at him.

[2014-12-07 12:24:14 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer was fighting the memories of the tank and his owner, he went to the corner of the room and held his head in his hands

[2014-12-07 12:24:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He got out strings and swung it at Catty, wrapping it around her neck, and pulling her towards him. Catty struggled, but was finally brought to him. He focused on her mind and took control.

'Fight this wolf,' said the Elder.

Catty grabbed her katana and looked at Dust. Her eyes were wide open.

[2014-12-07 12:24:59 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked at her wide eyed too

[2014-12-07 12:25:12 AM] ItalianGod22: But Dust was ready.

[2014-12-07 12:25:34 AM] ItalianGod22: "Heh the wolf is too scaired to fight." Dust mocked.

[2014-12-07 12:26:13 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty's eyes were losing their color as she was brainwashed.

[2014-12-07 12:26:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She raised the sword up.

[2014-12-07 12:26:29 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust raised his to.

[2014-12-07 12:26:35 AM] SALEM1987: "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" bulldozer had painful thoughts surrounding his head

[2014-12-07 12:26:51 AM] ItalianGod22: 'I gotta take her out end the pain' Dust thought.

[2014-12-07 12:27:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Cathy landed behind Catty.

[2014-12-07 12:27:39 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh two on one." Dust said.

[2014-12-07 12:27:46 AM] ItalianGod22: "This is intresting."

[2014-12-07 12:28:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The army of legend wolves all climbed the roof they were on and looked at Dust.

[2014-12-07 12:28:26 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer came out of the room 'glitching out' and started walking towards the entrance

[2014-12-07 12:28:48 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust was ready for the horde. He had to defend them with his life.

[2014-12-07 12:29:00 AM] ItalianGod22: The Fazzbear crew

[2014-12-07 12:29:56 AM] ItalianGod22: Storm who he almoast killed

[2014-12-07 12:29:59 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: All the wolves got out there swords and hooks, and put their hoods on.

[2014-12-07 12:30:08 AM] ItalianGod22: He had to Get revenge.

[2014-12-07 12:30:31 AM] ItalianGod22: "Aww come on." Dust says laughing.

[2014-12-07 12:31:22 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust launches one hundere feet in the air.

[2014-12-07 12:31:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Catty you forgot your uniform," said Cathy handing her a hood and a robe

[2014-12-07 12:31:38 AM] ItalianGod22: then he body slams into the Buliding with immense force

[2014-12-07 12:31:57 AM] ItalianGod22: Colapsing teh building

[2014-12-07 12:32:00 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: All the wolves just laugh at his stunt

[2014-12-07 12:32:11 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They all teleport away.

[2014-12-07 12:32:23 AM] ItalianGod22: "Dam you pussies." Dust says

[2014-12-07 12:32:39 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty landed on the ground in front of Dust.

[2014-12-07 12:32:52 AM] ItalianGod22: **Brb**

[2014-12-07 12:32:57 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Cathy handed Catty he clothes.

[2014-12-07 12:32:59 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Alright**

[2014-12-07 12:33:01 AM] SALEM1987: **kk**

[2014-12-07 12:33:44 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: So...didn't get to type my story today...darn

[2014-12-07 12:33:55 AM] SALEM1987: **hmmm**

[2014-12-07 12:34:05 AM] SALEM1987:** you can type it tomorrow...**

[2014-12-07 12:34:08 AM] SALEM1987: **XD**

[2014-12-07 12:34:13 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **I have to make the third chapter.**

[2014-12-07 12:34:29 AM] SALEM1987: **what are we going to do in the third chapter?**

[2014-12-07 12:38:14 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** Idk. I gotta make the movie in my head to get my idea for what should go next.**

[2014-12-07 12:38:28 AM] ItalianGod22: **k back**

[2014-12-07 12:38:33 AM] SALEM1987: **movie?**

[2014-12-07 12:38:53 AM] SALEM1987: **oh ok**

[2014-12-07 12:39:00 AM] SALEM1987:** where were we**?

[2014-12-07 12:39:13 AM] ItalianGod22: **Um the fight**

[2014-12-07 12:39:14 AM] SALEM1987:** im talking to 4 other people**

[2014-12-07 12:39:18 AM] SALEM1987: **oh yeah**

[2014-12-07 12:39:44 AM] ItalianGod22: "How about i just face catty. the one you brainwashed." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 12:40:14 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty landed a few hundred yards in front of Dust.

[2014-12-07 12:40:18 AM] ItalianGod22: "IF i win you guys leave. If i loose..."

[2014-12-07 12:40:27 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Cathy landed behind her.

[2014-12-07 12:40:31 AM] ItalianGod22: "Take me...

[2014-12-07 12:40:38 AM] ItalianGod22: Prisoner"

[2014-12-07 12:41:02 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Catty wait," said Cathy," you can't fight without your uniform."

Cathy handed Catty a robe and a hood.

[2014-12-07 12:41:21 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer started walking, and struggling up to the fight. He walked past the elder and he smiled

[2014-12-07 12:41:32 AM] ItalianGod22: "Deal" Dust shouted.

[2014-12-07 12:42:13 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty put her robe and hood on.

[2014-12-07 12:42:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Have you ever fought an Elder before wolf?" asked Cathy.

[2014-12-07 12:42:33 AM] ItalianGod22: "DO WE HAVE A DEAL ELDERS." Dust shouted.

[2014-12-07 12:42:51 AM] ItalianGod22: "No the cat is the one im fighting."

[2014-12-07 12:44:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Don't you see the hood and robe on her?" asked Cathy.

[2014-12-07 12:44:35 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer saw the commotion a d hid in a alleyway

[2014-12-07 12:44:50 AM] ItalianGod22: "So its a deal then?" Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 12:45:34 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Cathy looked at the Elder Catty.

[2014-12-07 12:46:06 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Up to you wolf," said Cathy," if you want to fight an Elder then go ahead."

[2014-12-07 12:46:28 AM] ItalianGod22: "Um when did i say i wanted to fight an elder." Dust says confused.

[2014-12-07 12:46:55 AM] ItalianGod22: "Im cutting you guys a deal."

[2014-12-07 12:50:35 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Marrionette get your guys out of here.' Dust says inside the marrionettes mind

[2014-12-07 12:51:17 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Catty is an Elder wolf," said Cathy.

[2014-12-07 12:51:47 AM] ItalianGod22: "Really?" Dust asked... "Really?

[2014-12-07 12:52:59 AM] ItalianGod22: thats an Elder?"

[2014-12-07 12:53:02 AM] SALEM1987: inside bulldozers mind '*...I know what I have become. I am the inside of the world. I taste the gore...and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I WANNA BATHE IN YOUR FLLLESH! I WANT TO SSSAVOR YOUR FEAR! I want to live inside a castle made of your agony AND I WANNA CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERYYYYYY!

[2014-12-07 12:53:54 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty smiled at Dust with darkness in her eyes.

[2014-12-07 12:54:28 AM] SALEM1987: I cant see her anymore. She was so clear and bright. Blood is in my eyes and I can only watch the ocean of blood. Its waves crash against my forehead AGAIN and AGAIN! AND I JUST NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SURRRF!

[2014-12-07 12:54:32 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow its like they just built them and made them elders." Dust Mocked.

[2014-12-07 12:55:50 AM] ItalianGod22: "God like she would look any older than twenty five."

[2014-12-07 12:56:18 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Marrionette awnswer me.'

[2014-12-07 12:58:11 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer stomped over to the cat and yelled out "Your gonna scream, just like she did. Open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid...we watched it all, we felt the knife edge SPLIT down the middle...CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

[2014-12-07 12:58:49 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty just smiled at them and charged at them.

"Good luck," said Cathy running off.

[2014-12-07 12:59:25 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty laughed and then teleported by Dust kicking him across the street softly.

[2014-12-07 12:59:52 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust slid across the street and got up. he wiped the blood of of his mouth.

[2014-12-07 1:00:16 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer stomped the ground hard and started to attack catty

[2014-12-07 1:00:22 AM] ItalianGod22: He grabbed his blade and stood there staring.

[2014-12-07 1:00:42 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty teleported dodging his tricks.

[2014-12-07 1:01:01 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked around with his sward at hand.

[2014-12-07 1:01:11 AM] SALEM1987: Ill open your veins WITH MY TEEETH!

[2014-12-07 1:01:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She swung her sword at him, but it shattered on impact.

[2014-12-07 1:01:32 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust charged at catty and stabbed her in the back.

[2014-12-07 1:02:01 AM] ItalianGod22: Trowing her on the ground

[2014-12-07 1:02:07 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty looked back at him smiling. She grabbed him

and teleported them both in the air.

[2014-12-07 1:02:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She grabbed and repeatedly clawed, him.

[2014-12-07 1:02:35 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust got out of this tussle and countered back

[2014-12-07 1:02:42 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer smashed the ground and yelled ". Mmmeeat!"

[2014-12-07 1:02:43 AM] ItalianGod22: with punches

[2014-12-07 1:02:45 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She grabbed a blade out and it shined bright white.

[2014-12-07 1:02:58 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust puts his up in defence

[2014-12-07 1:03:38 AM] ItalianGod22: he swings the blade at catty

[2014-12-07 1:03:39 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Legendary Sword coming up!" shouted Catty as

she swung her sword at Dust's sword breaking it.

[2014-12-07 1:03:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They both land on the ground with a hard thud.

[2014-12-07 1:03:58 AM] ItalianGod22: "Oh You are so unfair." dust says playfuly

[2014-12-07 1:04:06 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty landed on her feet.

[2014-12-07 1:04:08 AM] ItalianGod22: getting up in a daze

[2014-12-07 1:04:15 AM] SALEM1987: "COME TO ME RAT SPONGE!" bulldozer stomped on

catty

[2014-12-07 1:04:37 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust healed quickly

[2014-12-07 1:04:38 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She got up and swung the legendary blade at Bulldozer's back.

[2014-12-07 1:04:59 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust jumped oh catty punching her in the back of the head really hard

[2014-12-07 1:05:05 AM] ItalianGod22: repealtaly

[2014-12-07 1:05:18 AM] SALEM1987: "Its beginning to bleeeed..."bulldozer's back was cut

[2014-12-07 1:05:21 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty turned around and kicked Dust off of her.

[2014-12-07 1:05:35 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust landed on his feet and smiled.

[2014-12-07 1:05:39 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She jumped at Dust and grabbed him.

[2014-12-07 1:05:47 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust teleported away

[2014-12-07 1:06:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She followed him and flung him at a wall

[2014-12-07 1:06:15 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust got up again

[2014-12-07 1:06:39 AM] SALEM1987: "SALT THE WOUND!" Bulldozer ran into catty and trampled her

[2014-12-07 1:07:06 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust pushed bulldoser off and stomped catty's stomach really hard

[2014-12-07 1:07:16 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty teleported away from them.

[2014-12-07 1:07:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Her wounds healed.

[2014-12-07 1:07:45 AM] ItalianGod22: "ehh long fight we going to have." Dust said his wounds

healing.

[2014-12-07 1:08:42 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Elder God Prophecy Come to me," said Catty as

she was shot by a beam. She bent to her knees shouting out in pain louder than Candy's whistle. Every animatronic and furry, and human, held their ears in pain.

[2014-12-07 1:08:46 AM] SALEM1987: "WE PUNCTURED YOUUU! WHY DO YOU NOT FALL?!" bulldozer yells holding his back

[2014-12-07 1:09:16 AM] ItalianGod22: "Aww fuck my ears not my ears." Dust says grabbing his ears laughing

[2014-12-07 1:09:39 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty kept screaming and then she giggled. Her whole body was glowing.

[2014-12-07 1:10:05 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow cheater." Dust said as he watched her transform..

[2014-12-07 1:10:05 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She teleported by Dust and clawed his back with her legendary claws.

[2014-12-07 1:10:14 AM] SALEM1987: "This is my favorite song! Dance to the drumbeat of the ballistic fetishistic sadistic piss stick let the blade scrape me clean then never ever ever flash a sassy eye at the good doctor!"

[2014-12-07 1:10:24 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust fell to the ground bleeding trying to get a way.

[2014-12-07 1:10:36 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She dove under him and kicked him.

[2014-12-07 1:10:54 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust spit the blood in catty's face

[2014-12-07 1:11:03 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She went up to Bulldozer and cut his right horn off with her legendary katana.

[2014-12-07 1:11:05 AM] ItalianGod22: "Coward." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:11:35 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "All of you pitiful animals will suffer in the Joy of Creation," said Catty.

[2014-12-07 1:11:46 AM] ItalianGod22: He was now bleeding out... He remembered Ash and started to get enraged.

[2014-12-07 1:11:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She swung her sword down at Dust scratching his arm.

[2014-12-07 1:12:00 AM] ItalianGod22: He got up his wounds healed \

[2014-12-07 1:12:00 AM] SALEM1987: ". Bloody sand! Give me back my skull!" Bulldozer held his stubby horn in his hand

[2014-12-07 1:12:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She swung again at his head about to kill Dust.

[2014-12-07 1:12:19 AM] ItalianGod22: He ducked

[2014-12-07 1:12:25 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang blocked the sword with his legendary hook

[2014-12-07 1:12:27 AM] ItalianGod22: Punched her in the stomach

[2014-12-07 1:12:41 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He grabbed her and flung her across the street.

[2014-12-07 1:12:59 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Here kitty kitty kitty," taunted Fang,

[2014-12-07 1:13:09 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust healed up while they fought.

[2014-12-07 1:13:36 AM] SALEM1987: "Llllooook at me when I SCREAM AT YOUR SOUL!" Bulldozer drop kicked catty into another building

[2014-12-07 1:14:01 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust watched and laughed.

[2014-12-07 1:14:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Seems as if the wolf wants to get killed," said the Elder God Wolf," I shall kill him. It'll be unfair for him, but I never play by the rules. An Elder God can't be killed unless it is another Elder God."

[2014-12-07 1:14:48 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf teleported im front of Dust.

[2014-12-07 1:14:56 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust started to run.

[2014-12-07 1:15:04 AM] ItalianGod22: He bolted down the street

[2014-12-07 1:15:08 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Do you surrender wolf," said The Elder God.

[2014-12-07 1:15:16 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer was in a beserk mode all he could see was red, he couldn't speak properly

[2014-12-07 1:15:18 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey gotta catch me."

[2014-12-07 1:15:45 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust sprinting down the street flipping the God off

[2014-12-07 1:15:59 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I already have," said the wolf as he teleported by Dust and picking him up by the neck.

[2014-12-07 1:16:19 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Do you surrender wolf," asked The Elder Gos.

[2014-12-07 1:16:24 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey. Last words." Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 1:16:30 AM] ItalianGod22: "You

[2014-12-07 1:16:32 AM] ItalianGod22: Are

[2014-12-07 1:16:34 AM] ItalianGod22: Not

[2014-12-07 1:16:36 AM] SALEM1987: "Ill kill you all. Kill your friends and your family. Ill track down your grandparents and turn them inside out. Im the blood train that can turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity." Bulldozer screamed as loud as he could

[2014-12-07 1:16:37 AM] ItalianGod22: My

[2014-12-07 1:16:42 AM] ItalianGod22: God

[2014-12-07 1:16:44 AM] ItalianGod22: I

[2014-12-07 1:16:46 AM] ItalianGod22: Have

[2014-12-07 1:16:49 AM] ItalianGod22: Jesus

[2014-12-07 1:16:52 AM] ItalianGod22: so

[2014-12-07 1:16:54 AM] ItalianGod22: Fuck

[2014-12-07 1:17:01 AM] ItalianGod22: off."

[2014-12-07 1:17:13 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust smacked him with a bible

[2014-12-07 1:17:26 AM] SALEM1987: Xd

[2014-12-07 1:17:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder God looked at him annoyed.

[2014-12-07 1:17:54 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Clearly that was uncalled for," said The wolf

[2014-12-07 1:17:57 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey the power of crist compells you." Dust says trowing holy water at the elder God.

[2014-12-07 1:18:21 AM] ItalianGod22: He repeats this line over and over again

[2014-12-07 1:18:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolf just threw him at a wall annoyed

[2014-12-07 1:18:30 AM] ItalianGod22: trowing watter in his eyes.

[2014-12-07 1:18:39 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust got up

[2014-12-07 1:18:51 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I hate games," said the Elder God.

[2014-12-07 1:18:58 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He levitated away

[2014-12-07 1:19:03 AM] ItalianGod22: "What you dont like christ?" Dust asked.[2014-12-07 1:19:43 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust chuckled to himself.

[2014-12-07 1:20:37 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer looked at the ground and started punching it for no reason

[2014-12-07 1:22:02 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty got up after getting rammed through a wall

[2014-12-07 1:22:26 AM] ItalianGod22: "OO i better smack her with a bible too." Dust says

laughing

[2014-12-07 1:22:36 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder Wolf shot Dust's left knee with an Elder Bullet.

[2014-12-07 1:22:45 AM] SALEM1987: " Buurn it dry!" bulldozer looks up at catty

[2014-12-07 1:22:59 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey elder." Dust says groping his knee in pain.

[2014-12-07 1:23:07 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You can't heal from those," said the Elder," it's

impossible."

[2014-12-07 1:23:21 AM] ItalianGod22: "I used to be an adventure like you."

[2014-12-07 1:23:27 AM] ItalianGod22: "But then

[2014-12-07 1:23:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty charged at Bulldozer with her legendary Katana out

[2014-12-07 1:23:37 AM] ItalianGod22: "I took a bullet in the knee."

[2014-12-07 1:23:48 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Very funny," said Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:24:13 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh so i am imoblised soo now what?" dust asks

[2014-12-07 1:24:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "But it was an arrow," said the Elder wolf," so let me fix that for you."

[2014-12-07 1:24:40 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder Wolf shot his right knee with an Elder Arrow.

[2014-12-07 1:24:59 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow thses things dont hurt at all." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:25:16 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust gets on his two feet

[2014-12-07 1:25:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "They are not supposed to hurt," said the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:25:29 AM] SALEM1987: "I'm gonna skin you, put your face on, show it to your

mother!" bulldozer said as he tracked catty

[2014-12-07 1:25:40 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey Elder." Dust says

[2014-12-07 1:25:56 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty stabbed Bulldozer's eye.

[2014-12-07 1:26:13 AM] ItalianGod22: "HEY ELDER." Dush shouted

[2014-12-07 1:26:31 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust

[2014-12-07 1:26:48 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder Wolf looked at Dust with a shield in front of him.

[2014-12-07 1:26:49 AM] SALEM1987: "Salt, good god wheres my salt!" Bulldozer smashed catty with his arm and rolled over on his side

[2014-12-07 1:27:02 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What's up," said The Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:27:10 AM] ItalianGod22: "What like my sheild?" Dust says

[2014-12-07 1:27:40 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wanna see a magic trick?" Dust asks.

[2014-12-07 1:27:49 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty coughed up blood and got back on her feet.

[2014-12-07 1:28:05 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder God teleported Dust on a roof.

[2014-12-07 1:28:24 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Tadaa," said the Elder Wolf," there is my magic trick.

[2014-12-07 1:28:31 AM] ItalianGod22: "OOoooOOo." Dust said. "we going to have a chat."

[2014-12-07 1:29:10 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer takes the katana out of his eye and grabs it with one hand

[2014-12-07 1:29:26 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey lets chat how i can still get up on my own two legs

after you shpt my ankels out." Dust says getting on his two feet

[2014-12-07 1:30:16 AM] SALEM1987: "Strip The Flesh" and "Salt the Wound" bulldozer swings the katana aat catty

[2014-12-07 1:30:17 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I shot your knees," said the Elder God," you can walk without knees. All my victims have been able to walk after they were shot."

[2014-12-07 1:30:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty jumps out of the way.

[2014-12-07 1:30:57 AM] ItalianGod22: "Umm you clearly Blew my kneekaps off." Dust says looking at his kneecaps.

[2014-12-07 1:31:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I did that to my other enemies too," said the

Elder," you don't impress me."

[2014-12-07 1:31:58 AM] ItalianGod22: "And what type of bullet is this." Dust asks pulling the bullet out of his leg.

[2014-12-07 1:32:28 AM] SALEM1987: "RED RUUUMMMM!" bulldozer feels where his eye was and got angrier

[2014-12-07 1:32:34 AM] ItalianGod22: "elder bullets i presume." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:33:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Its called a 'you touch you get poisoned,'" said the Elder God," so you have ten minutes. I'll let yoi attack me for those ten minutes."

[2014-12-07 1:34:08 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh ten minutes." Dust says blowing the poison darts into the elder's arm.

[2014-12-07 1:34:18 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer whispered to catty in a bloodlusted bone

chilling voice "I cant wait to taste your lungs."

[2014-12-07 1:35:06 AM] ItalianGod22: "Now we both have ten minutes." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:35:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I can't wait to get fresh air," said Catty teleporting away from Bulldozer.

[2014-12-07 1:36:06 AM] SALEM1987: "RRRR!" bulldozer tries to calm down

[2014-12-07 1:36:18 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Oh darn," said the Elder smiling," looks like we both die eh? Alright..letsplay cards," said the Elder God pulling out a table, two chairs, and a deck of cards.

[2014-12-07 1:36:57 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok. Gin or Rummy." Dust asks as he sits down in a chair.

[2014-12-07 1:37:18 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer tries to put his horn and eye back on

[2014-12-07 1:37:47 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We're playing Go Fish," said the Elder smiling.

[2014-12-07 1:38:22 AM] ItalianGod22: "Oh Go Fish." Dust says. "You wanna shuffle?"

[2014-12-07 1:38:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Foxy runs to Bulldozer and fixes him up.

[2014-12-07 1:38:53 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I'll do it," said the Elder," Im the best at it."

[2014-12-07 1:39:08 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:39:32 AM] SALEM1987: "arrr thank you maytee" bulldozer says angrily

[2014-12-07 1:39:42 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Screams were heard.

[2014-12-07 1:40:13 AM] SALEM1987: "Who is screaming" bulldozer asks

[2014-12-07 1:40:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No problem...lad," said Foxy falling to the ground

with a sword in his back.

[2014-12-07 1:40:43 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Do you have a...king of hearts?" asked the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:40:59 AM] ItalianGod22: "No go fish." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:41:17 AM] SALEM1987: " Im gonna swallow your throat...badass." Bulldozer

grabs the katana

[2014-12-07 1:42:18 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Damn," said the Elder getting a new card.

[2014-12-07 1:42:22 AM] SALEM1987: "Now RUN! Muahaha! RUUUN" bulldozer runs to catty

[2014-12-07 1:42:38 AM] ItalianGod22: "Have any fours?" Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 1:42:47 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty teleports on top of him and just sits down

and enjoys the ride.

[2014-12-07 1:43:00 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "No, go fish," said the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:43:17 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok." Dust says grabbing a card from the pile.

[2014-12-07 1:43:32 AM] ItalianGod22: "ooo fished for my wish." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 1:43:39 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Toy Freddy punched a legend wolf to the ground

and ripped his head off. Then another Legend grabbed his head and ripped it off as well.

[2014-12-07 1:43:48 AM] SALEM1987: "smelling numbers and being a monster!" bulldozer jumps around the city and catty holds on tight.

[2014-12-07 1:43:58 AM] ItalianGod22: He slamms the two fours on the table.

[2014-12-07 1:44:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Good job man," said the Elder," do you have any...Aces?"

[2014-12-07 1:44:52 AM] ItalianGod22: "The Dust says... Go Fish." Dust said

[2014-12-07 1:45:08 AM] SALEM1987: " HURR MY PECS HAVE PECS MY PECS HAVE PECS MY PECS HAVE PECS MY PECS HAVE PECS" bulldozer jumped closer to the pizzeria

[2014-12-07 1:45:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Foxy Jr. was blown to pieces by an Elder's gun.

[2014-12-07 1:45:25 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Damnit," said the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:45:43 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey why did you do that?" Dust asked. "Thats not nice."

[2014-12-07 1:46:33 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Do what?" asked the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:46:42 AM] SALEM1987: "I stared into the heart of darkness... AND I ATE IT!"

bulldozer smashed into the pizzeria and stood on top of an elder

[2014-12-07 1:47:01 AM] ItalianGod22: "No im talking to the elder that poped Foxy Jr." Dust said.

[2014-12-07 1:47:46 AM] ItalianGod22: The Exo-Suit tells dust that he was cured of any poison.

"there is no me, there is no you! There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! I drink the blood, eat the loot, and breath the numbers; because I am a monster! Now and forever!" Bulldozer helped the fazbear team clear the place out, he also threw catty at dust

[2014-12-07 1:48:51 AM] ItalianGod22: but the elders clock was still ticking...

[2014-12-07 1:49:30 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust kicks catty of the roof.

[2014-12-07 1:49:52 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey do not disturb the game." Dust shouted.

[2014-12-07 1:51:13 AM] SALEM1987: "I WILL NOW PLAY HOPSCOTCH IN YOUR CHEST CAVITY" Is what bulldozer yelled at dust (he cant speak when hes bloodlusted)

[2014-12-07 1:51:24 AM] SALEM1987: *when

[2014-12-07 1:53:05 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Well it looks like it's ten minutes, and by the way," said the Elder," that wasn't really poison. I was kidding. I just did that for a distraction. As we were playing. The Fazbear Crew were being destroyed. So, here is your poison back. Your poison doesnt affect me. If you got shot by my poison you couldn't have cured it no matter what you use. Not even your Exo suit can cure you. You aren't invincible, so keep the poison, and get this poison as a gift."

The Elder stabbed him with the legendary blade, with the Elder poison.

"Now you got poisoned," said the Elder," the only cure now...is for someone else to take it out, but noone can do that."

[2014-12-07 1:53:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette tackled the Elder to the ground hard and began beating on him.

[2014-12-07 1:53:38 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They were hitting each other back and forth.

[2014-12-07 1:54:36 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust grabbs the elders gun and points at the elder

[2014-12-07 1:54:56 AM] SALEM1987: If the elder meanies are going to get me they'd better get off their asses and do something."

[2014-12-07 1:55:20 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey keep him on the ground." Dust shouts.

[2014-12-07 1:56:24 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Freddy Fazbear Crew were all nearly dead. Foxy Jr. Was blasted to bits. Toy Freddy was be-headed, Chica was ripped in half, Toy Bonnie was currently getting raped by 4 Legend Wolves, and so was Vixey. Foxy was shot to death. Crystal is nowhere to be found. Toy Chica, and Bonnie were also getting raped before they were killed.

[2014-12-07 1:56:50 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Seems the battle is lost," said the Elder.

[2014-12-07 1:57:02 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok Fuck this shit." Dust says shooting the elder with his own gun

[2014-12-07 1:58:06 AM] SALEM1987: "I like children they are tasty." bulldozer had a pile of legend wolves on top of him. He started to become overrun by them

[2014-12-07 1:58:29 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder put the Marionette in front of him using him as a shield.

[2014-12-07 1:58:51 AM] ItalianGod22: Then Dust fires another shot at the elder

[2014-12-07 1:58:58 AM] ItalianGod22: hitting im in the head

[2014-12-07 2:00:32 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Elder just sighs and takes the bullet out.

"Hasn't Marionette taught you anything," said the Elder," you can't kill me unless you are an Elder, but you are not, so the bullets are only regular bullets when you shoot them. Haha you idiot."

[2014-12-07 2:00:54 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Which also means I am not dwad and can still kick your ass," said Marionette tackling him.

[2014-12-07 2:00:59 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ohh i am an idiot?" Dust asked...

[2014-12-07 2:01:01 AM] SALEM1987: "the scariest monsters are the ones that lurk deep within

our soul" there was oil leaking out of him

[2014-12-07 2:01:23 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Legend Wolves were on top of Bulldozer beating him.

[2014-12-07 2:03:06 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then Catty ran towards the group of legend wolves and began cutting them to pieces. Her sister Candy helped her kill the wolves. Storm and Fang tacklddthe Elder Wolf and began stabbing him and beating him down.

[2014-12-07 2:03:41 AM] ItalianGod22: "Well the idiot distracted you." Dust says arms crossed

[2014-12-07 2:04:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looked at Dust who was losing his color.

"Give me that Elder Gun now, " shouted Marionette," you can't use it, but I can."

[2014-12-07 2:04:12 AM] SALEM1987: "you helped me?" bulldozer asked catty

[2014-12-07 2:04:19 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust slides the elder gun to him.

[2014-12-07 2:04:33 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust falls on one knee in pain

[2014-12-07 2:04:34 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You're my friends," said Catty hugging him.

[2014-12-07 2:05:02 AM] ItalianGod22: "If I die tell Storm i am sorry." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:05:39 AM] SALEM1987: "something is not right" bulldozer explains what happened to her

[2014-12-07 2:05:41 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette catches the gun and points it at the Elder. The gun was burning with black blood. Marionette shouted and shot the gun and the bullet went straight through his head.

[2014-12-07 2:06:06 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder's eyes widened.

[2014-12-07 2:06:40 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ha." Dust says limping over to the elder and kicking him to the floor.

[2014-12-07 2:07:24 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer looks around at the death and destruction "oh no! my... family"

[2014-12-07 2:09:24 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder began melting. He shouted as he began to melt.

[2014-12-07 2:10:05 AM] ItalianGod22: "Aww I wanted to behead him." Dust says growing weaker.

[2014-12-07 2:10:20 AM] ItalianGod22: His vital signs were slowing.

[2014-12-07 2:10:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette smiled as the Elder died. He looked over to the Fazbear crew and sees that everyone has fallen. He looked at them sadly.

[2014-12-07 2:10:47 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Golden Freddy teleported beside them with his mouth hanging loose.

[2014-12-07 2:10:54 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust starts to cough up blood.

[2014-12-07 2:11:12 AM] ItalianGod22: He is trying to hold on to dear life...

[2014-12-07 2:11:40 AM] ItalianGod22: While the poison was taking over his body.

[2014-12-07 2:11:52 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He looked at Dust and grabbed him.

"I can't save you," said Golden Freddy," my mouth is broken. I cant bite down. Im sorry."

[2014-12-07 2:12:07 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then all the wolf legends ran towards them.

[2014-12-07 2:12:11 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust just looked at him...

[2014-12-07 2:12:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: And the other Elders.

[2014-12-07 2:12:46 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer jumped over to the building where dust was dying aat

[2014-12-07 2:12:53 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette brought them all into a hug, including

Bulldozer, Catty, and Candy.

[2014-12-07 2:13:07 AM] ItalianGod22: "Tell storm I am sorry for poisoning her." Dust says his eyes closing

[2014-12-07 2:13:08 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: And Storm and Fang.

[2014-12-07 2:13:45 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then he teleported away leaving Vixey, Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie to get raped.

[2014-12-07 2:13:46 AM] SALEM1987: "is there a way to save him?" bulldozer asked

[2014-12-07 2:14:17 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust's vitals went dark and he had his last breath escape him before he died.

[2014-12-07 2:14:25 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The four females had orgasms and then were

thrown to the street to die. They were dripping wet and tired.

[2014-12-07 2:14:45 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Here's our dinner boys," said a wolf lips.

[2014-12-07 2:14:56 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Crysyal was out of the city.

[2014-12-07 2:15:10 AM] ItalianGod22: But Some how Dust's Vitals went back to normal...

[2014-12-07 2:15:41 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Looks like we die here," said Marionette as he held explosives

[2014-12-07 2:15:45 AM] ItalianGod22: He jumped up with White Glowing eyes

[2014-12-07 2:15:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette pulled

[2014-12-07 2:16:00 AM] ItalianGod22: His exo-suit was golden

[2014-12-07 2:16:11 AM] SALEM1987: "suicide"?

[2014-12-07 2:16:16 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey man we still have a fighting chance." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:16:38 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We're just gonna die okay Dust," said Marionette," I wanna get this dream in case you didn't know. This is a dream."

[2014-12-07 2:16:51 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then they blew up to pieces.

[2014-12-07 2:17:06 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: All the animatronics woke up fast screaming out in fear.

[2014-12-07 2:17:14 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yay i love dreams." Dust says as he shot up out of his bead

[2014-12-07 2:17:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What kind of dream was that," said the Elder wolf.

[2014-12-07 2:17:34 AM] SALEM1987: Bulldozer fell off of the tables he was sleeping on

[2014-12-07 2:18:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "In real life that Dust would've died," said the

Elder," whatever. We gotta wake up the dragon."

[2014-12-07 2:18:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Aww that dream was awesome," said Catty.

[2014-12-07 2:18:44 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh but I was going to kick ass but the marrionette had to blow us up." Dust said

[2014-12-07 2:18:52 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Kicking everyones asses," said Catty.

[2014-12-07 2:19:06 AM] SALEM1987: "why was i yelling like that?"

[2014-12-07 2:19:20 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey i turned into a legend." Dust says laughing

[2014-12-07 2:19:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You wouldn't of killed me," said the Elder," you're not a legend."

[2014-12-07 2:19:46 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey the marrinette did you dumbass." Dust said

[2014-12-07 2:20:24 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You can't turn into one," said the Elder," you are not a full animatronic or have anything to do with the Joynof Creation."

[2014-12-07 2:20:31 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh but the raping part gave me morning wood." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:20:53 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh but i got god on my side bishhhhhhh."

[2014-12-07 2:20:53 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ooh yeah me too," said A wolf.

[2014-12-07 2:21:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I got to rape Vixey bitches!" shouted another wolf in happiness.

[2014-12-07 2:21:26 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust just shoots the wolf with a FMJ bullet. "Fucking sicko."

[2014-12-07 2:21:38 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Is that so?" asked Foxy.

[2014-12-07 2:21:50 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yes it is so," said the wolf happily.

[2014-12-07 2:22:16 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I got to rape her good," said the wolf," I gave her an orgasm."

[2014-12-07 2:22:26 AM] ItalianGod22: "HA Ash never got raped at all because she was never in the dream." Dust said happaly

[2014-12-07 2:22:43 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Like I did a million times," said Foxy.

[2014-12-07 2:22:58 AM] ItalianGod22: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BURN." Dust shouts.

[2014-12-07 2:22:58 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You know what shut up," said the wolf angrily.

[2014-12-07 2:23:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I will see you in the war," said the wolf.

[2014-12-07 2:23:24 AM] SALEM1987: "If I harm an innocent person, kill me." bulldozer said

[2014-12-07 2:23:31 AM] ItalianGod22: 'YA DONE WOLF YA DONE." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 2:23:47 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Alright then Bulldozer," said Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-07 2:23:55 AM] ItalianGod22: "Im just glad Ash did not get raped." Dust says smileing.

[2014-12-07 2:24:31 AM] SALEM1987: (bulldozer has multiple personality disorder)

[2014-12-07 2:24:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I wish that dream was real," said Storm sadly.

[2014-12-07 2:24:46 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Fang just sighed in sadness.

[2014-12-07 2:24:50 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozer walked up to catty

[2014-12-07 2:25:05 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yeh we all know storm we all know because you and

Fang were doing it hardcore." Dust says laughing

[2014-12-07 2:25:18 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We were," said Fang.

[2014-12-07 2:25:32 AM] SALEM1987: 'Say 'thank you'."NIPPLE SALADS!"...Close enough'

[2014-12-07 2:25:34 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust stops laughing and looks at fang serously

[2014-12-07 2:25:48 AM] ItalianGod22: "Was it Hot?" Dust asked

[2014-12-07 2:25:52 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Wait," said Marionette," why are we all in the same room?"

[2014-12-07 2:26:13 AM] ItalianGod22: "IN FUCKING SCEPTION." Dust screams.

[2014-12-07 2:26:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The Elder Wolves and everybody, good guys and villains were all in the Pizzeria.

[2014-12-07 2:26:59 AM] ItalianGod22: "Can i tell you guys somthing?" Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 2:27:16 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We should do that again," said the Elder Wof," but this time...let's make it...very playful with each other."

[2014-12-07 2:27:19 AM] SALEM1987: "of course"

[2014-12-07 2:27:34 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yes we should be serous."

[2014-12-07 2:27:36 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looked at him disgusted

[2014-12-07 2:27:37 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozers ears perk up

[2014-12-07 2:27:48 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust just laughed.

[2014-12-07 2:27:58 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "If you guys want to than alright," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:28:07 AM] ItalianGod22: "This guy man." Dust shouted

[2014-12-07 2:28:08 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You all up to it?" asked Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:28:27 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok i have nothing to loose." Dust said.

[2014-12-07 2:28:37 AM] SALEM1987: "integration?" bulldozer asked

[2014-12-07 2:28:48 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The wolves laughed at Dust.

[2014-12-07 2:28:57 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They broke down laughing.

[2014-12-07 2:29:10 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ahh fuck you guys." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:29:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You have nothing to loose? asked a wolf.

"You have nothing to loose?" asked another.

[2014-12-07 2:29:42 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You mean lose?" asked the Elder Wolf.

[2014-12-07 2:29:54 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow... Just wow." Grammar nazzis

[2014-12-07 2:30:07 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: They just laughed.

[2014-12-07 2:30:30 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow just because of that one miss spell."

[2014-12-07 2:30:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Alright everyone shutup," said Marionette," and close your eyes. Here we go."

[2014-12-07 2:30:44 AM] SALEM1987: "okay"

[2014-12-07 2:30:52 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust closes his eyes

[2014-12-07 2:30:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: A random human male joined the animatronics happily.

[2014-12-07 2:31:10 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Dafuq?" said Fang.

[2014-12-07 2:31:31 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust looked around.

[2014-12-07 2:31:43 AM] ItalianGod22: "What no laughter at him?" dust asks.

[2014-12-07 2:31:55 AM] SALEM1987: "put clothes on human" buylldozer says

[2014-12-07 2:32:13 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I've always dreamed of Furry sex," said the guy.

"Get the hell out!" shouted Fang throwing him out of the doors. Everyone laughed at him.

[2014-12-07 2:32:43 AM] ItalianGod22: "Wow he missed it though." Dust said.

[2014-12-07 2:33:21 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Alright here we go," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:33:33 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Everyone closed their eyes.

[2014-12-07 2:33:37 AM] SALEM1987: "someone explain what sex is to me" bulldozer is confused

[2014-12-07 2:33:40 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yay i am going to die again." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:34:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Just follow my lead Bulldozer," said Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-07 2:34:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then they all went into a dream.

[2014-12-07 2:34:49 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Hey Dust," said Foxy," what's up?"

[2014-12-07 2:35:07 AM] ItalianGod22: "Uhh Nothing mutch you." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:35:28 AM] SALEM1987: "bulldozer was watching golden freddy carefully"

[2014-12-07 2:37:08 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Quit staring at me," said Golden Freddy," we just

started."

[2014-12-07 2:37:33 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Oh god this is a prono i bet' Dust thought in his head...

[2014-12-07 2:37:44 AM] SALEM1987: "alright then" says bulldozer

[2014-12-07 2:38:19 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Im doing fine," said Foxy as Vixey walked to him

and hugged him," ye know how it is. Just about to have some fun."

[2014-12-07 2:38:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looked around.

[2014-12-07 2:38:51 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: He saw Bulldozer and shrunk him a bit.

[2014-12-07 2:38:55 AM] ItalianGod22: "How did i appear in here?" Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 2:39:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You need to shrink," said Marionette," you're

gonna kill a female when you're that huge."

[2014-12-07 2:40:03 AM] SALEM1987: "i am now smaller" bulldozer said happily

[2014-12-07 2:40:04 AM] ItalianGod22: 'This is a fucking porno' Dust conferomed in his head

[2014-12-07 2:41:28 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'How did we even get to this?' asked Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:41:36 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: You know what pause!

[2014-12-07 2:41:44 AM] ItalianGod22: WHAT THE FUCK MAN

[2014-12-07 2:41:48 AM] SALEM1987: wth is going on

[2014-12-07 2:41:50 AM] ItalianGod22: GEEZ

[2014-12-07 2:41:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: How did we get to this!XDXDXD

[2014-12-07 2:41:57 AM] ItalianGod22: GAY PORNO ALERT

[2014-12-07 2:42:10 AM] ItalianGod22: I wanna actually see where this goes lol

[2014-12-07 2:42:10 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Oh my gosh im .now.

[2014-12-07 2:42:17 AM] SALEM1987: if you don't like it then you don't like fun

[2014-12-07 2:42:30 AM] SALEM1987: its like using the fan of war in tf2

[2014-12-07 2:42:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Wtf are we doin' hahaha

[2014-12-07 2:42:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: God that thing sucks

[2014-12-07 2:42:45 AM] ItalianGod22: why did i wake up in the bed with Foxy and Vixey

[2014-12-07 2:42:46 AM] SALEM1987: we gotta play somday

[2014-12-07 2:42:46 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Unless you have the

[2014-12-07 2:42:56 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Yeah we should

[2014-12-07 2:43:07 AM] ItalianGod22: But why

[2014-12-07 2:43:11 AM] SALEM1987: i may be able to tomorrow

[2014-12-07 2:43:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Alright Resume the story

[2014-12-07 2:43:20 AM] SALEM1987: ok resume

[2014-12-07 2:43:30 AM] ItalianGod22: Ok we are acctually resuming lol... Resume

[2014-12-07 2:43:58 AM] ItalianGod22: "What the hell why am i here." Dust asks

[2014-12-07 2:44:00 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: I like how all quiet

[2014-12-07 2:44:16 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't know man," said Freddy.

[2014-12-07 2:44:19 AM] SALEM1987: catty says " why did you shrink him :("

[2014-12-07 2:44:46 AM] ItalianGod22: "Umm i thought i was with Foxy and Vixey i am so

confused." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 2:45:00 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Because his dick would be too big for you kitty cat, but it still is big," said a wolf

[2014-12-07 2:45:23 AM] ItalianGod22: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

[2014-12-07 2:45:29 AM] SALEM1987: XD

[2014-12-07 2:45:35 AM] ItalianGod22: Srry had to break that

[2014-12-07 2:45:42 AM] ItalianGod22: continue

[2014-12-07 2:46:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Hahaha idk

[2014-12-07 2:46:25 AM] ItalianGod22: Just continue

[2014-12-07 2:46:30 AM] ItalianGod22: lol

[2014-12-07 2:46:31 AM] SALEM1987: catty grabs bulldozers horn

[2014-12-07 2:47:02 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Oh yah so sexy gwab dat hone good," said a wolf," aww yeah."

[2014-12-07 2:47:10 AM] SALEM1987: omg you guys write this XD i cant

[2014-12-07 2:47:12 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok where are we now?" Dust asks

[2014-12-07 2:47:18 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looks at him disgusted

[2014-12-07 2:47:44 AM] ItalianGod22: "Ok i am witnessing a circle jerk." Dust says

[2014-12-07 2:48:01 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We are here for sex," said Golden Freddy," you ready Bulldozer for the girls?"

[2014-12-07 2:48:08 AM] ItalianGod22: "Of Black wolves."

[2014-12-07 2:48:26 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Mostly girls," said Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-07 2:48:28 AM] SALEM1987: "i will follow your lead"

[2014-12-07 2:48:46 AM] ItalianGod22: "Sucks that i am married." Dust says pouting.

[2014-12-07 2:48:51 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Sounds good," said Golden Freddy," which girl do

you wanna bang?"

[2014-12-07 2:49:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Want me to bring Ash here?" asked Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:49:21 AM] SALEM1987: storm (devil)

[2014-12-07 2:49:47 AM] ItalianGod22: 'Ahh... U know what... Yeh bring her here... Nakid.'

[2014-12-07 2:50:14 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Storm is already going hardcore with Fang," said

Golden Freddy," that was fast."

[2014-12-07 2:50:29 AM] ItalianGod22: "HA!" Dust laughes

[2014-12-07 2:50:32 AM] SALEM1987: "He is going crazy!"

[2014-12-07 2:50:37 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: 'Got it," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:50:48 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Ash appears naked beside Dust.

[2014-12-07 2:50:52 AM] ItalianGod22: "He shoots... and he scores."

[2014-12-07 2:50:53 AM] SALEM1987: "what about catty?"

[2014-12-07 2:51:02 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette walks to go get a drink.

[2014-12-07 2:51:15 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "What am I doing with my life?" asked Marionette.

[2014-12-07 2:51:18 AM] ItalianGod22: Ash looks so sexy that the wolves are noticeing.

[2014-12-07 2:51:33 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Catty is available," said Golden Freddy.

[2014-12-07 2:51:50 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Some wolves were looking at each other awkwardly.

[2014-12-07 2:52:07 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "It's mostly males in here," said a wolf.

[2014-12-07 2:52:11 AM] SALEM1987: "catty then golden freddy"

[2014-12-07 2:52:18 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust points a gun at the group of wolfs going toards Dust

and Ash Jerking theire weiners.

[2014-12-07 2:52:33 AM] ItalianGod22: "She is MINE." Dust shouted,

[2014-12-07 2:52:34 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette sighed and made female wolves appear everywhere.

[2014-12-07 2:53:24 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: All the wolves started going crazy with the females.

[2014-12-07 2:53:38 AM] ItalianGod22: "Thanks" Dust says dragging ash into a private room...

[2014-12-07 2:54:10 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty tackled down Bulldozer. And the other two

cats joined in on top of Bulldozer.

[2014-12-07 2:54:35 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Wow, you got three girls on you," said Golden Freddy winking.

[2014-12-07 2:54:50 AM] SALEM1987: "is this how it is done?" bulldozer asked

[2014-12-07 2:55:15 AM] ItalianGod22: You could now hear screams of pleasure from the

private room that Ash and Dust were in..

[2014-12-07 2:55:32 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Foxy and Vixey went to their Pirate's Cove and closed the curtains with metal railings over it, so noone could get in.

[2014-12-07 2:55:35 AM] SALEM1987: the cats were doing a 'show' for bulldozer

[2014-12-07 2:55:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The three cats were going hardcore on Bulldozer's dick.

[2014-12-07 2:56:01 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette kept drinking.

[2014-12-07 2:56:08 AM] ItalianGod22**: I caint Fucking handle it**

[2014-12-07 2:56:22 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Crystal joined him, and drank something too.

[2014-12-07 2:56:36 AM] ItalianGod22: **LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

[2014-12-07 2:56:42 AM] ItalianGod22: **UNder age sex**

[2014-12-07 2:56:50 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Gosh this is worse than the fight," said Crystal.

[2014-12-07 2:57:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Yeah it is," said Marionette," good thing you're not

joining this orgy."

[2014-12-07 2:57:30 AM] ItalianGod22: Dust pokes his head out of his room. "At least im getting pun tang."

[2014-12-07 2:58:12 AM] SALEM1987: bulldozers inside voice spoke inside his head 'What are you doing you idiot? IM TAKING CONTROL'. Bulldozers eyes truned red and started to pound all three of them

[2014-12-07 2:58:35 AM] ItalianGod22:** OMFG i caint take it this is too funny**

[2014-12-07 3:00:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette and Crystal were drinking soda and watched everyone have sex.

[2014-12-07 3:00:25 AM] ItalianGod22: You can mostly hear Ash's screams from the back room

[2014-12-07 3:01:58 AM] SALEM1987: "ifyou ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.( Shut UP! )No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your fisttouches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?( Nnnnngh, get out of my head! )

[2014-12-07 3:02:32 AM] ItalianGod22: Ash's screams stop and dust walks out with only his underwair and locks the door.

[2014-12-07 3:02:42 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: A giant Dorito Bag walked in the middle of the whole Pizzeria with a rocket launcher and aimed at the ground.

"Fuck you bitches!" shouted the Dorito Bag who had a name floating above him that said "I AM WILDCAT."

He blew up the enture store killing everybody.

[2014-12-07 3:02:56 AM] ItalianGod22: He looked kinda dizzy

[2014-12-07 3:03:12 AM] SALEM1987: "i am dead"

[2014-12-07 3:03:31 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Marionette looks at his computer pissed.

"I fuckin' died again," said Marionette throwing his computer out the window.

[2014-12-07 3:03:52 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I hate these games," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 3:04:01 AM] ItalianGod22: "HA, Get wrecked." Dust screams

[2014-12-07 3:04:14 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "You died too bitch," said a wolf.

[2014-12-07 3:04:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Who the hell was that Dorito guy?" asked another wolf

[2014-12-07 3:04:42 AM] ItalianGod22: "Hey we all got wrecked." Dust says.

[2014-12-07 3:04:58 AM] SALEM1987: "you suck at these games" they were sitting in a circe watching marionette play

[2014-12-07 3:05:19 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We all were playing it genius," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 3:05:35 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "We all died by I AM WILDCAT," said Marionette

[2014-12-07 3:05:45 AM] ItalianGod22: "Yay vertual Garrys Mod." Dust says detonating a nuke.

[2014-12-07 3:06:16 AM] SALEM1987: "im sick of gmod" bulldozer said

[2014-12-07 3:07:00 AM] ItalianGod22: "I kinda like it." Dust says shooting at some of the other players in the game...

[2014-12-07 3:07:00 AM] SALEM1987: im sick of gmod irl

[2014-12-07 3:07:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Let's just leave it to Vanossgaming and his

friends," said Mike.

[2014-12-07 3:07:31 AM] ItalianGod22: You can hear gunshots ringing.

[2014-12-07 3:08:05 AM] ItalianGod22: because Dust is having fun killing everyone with a pistol using no-clip.

[2014-12-07 3:08:20 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Dust gets sniped by a giant Luigi.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Vanossgaming.

[2014-12-07 3:08:30 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Then they all left.

[2014-12-07 3:08:44 AM] SALEM1987: alt tabbed out of the game

[2014-12-07 3:08:53 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "These Vanossgaming guys are good," said Foxy.

[2014-12-07 3:09:14 AM] ItalianGod22: "Geez why was i no-clipping?" Dust asked.

[2014-12-07 3:11:49 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I don't know," said Chica," cheater."

[2014-12-07 3:11:55 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** Guys.**

[2014-12-07 3:12:04 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **How did we come to this?**

[2014-12-07 3:12:11 AM] ItalianGod22: "Maybe i discovered ELDER mode." Dust says

[2014-12-07 3:12:39 AM] ItalianGod22**: Idk**

[2014-12-07 3:13:16 AM] SALEM1987:** it was because the wolves raped the girls in the pizzeria**

[2014-12-07 3:13:31 AM] ItalianGod22:** Yeh that part..**

[2014-12-07 3:13:46 AM] ItalianGod22:** I hope that does not happen in the story**

[2014-12-07 3:13:49 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** Haha**

[2014-12-07 3:13:57 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** 't it won't.**

[2014-12-07 3:14:03 AM] ItalianGod22:** Good**

[2014-12-07 3:14:09 AM] SALEM1987: **not much of this will happen hopefuly**

[2014-12-07 3:14:12 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Let's travel," said Marionette.

[2014-12-07 3:14:28 AM] SALEM1987:** i do want the inside voice with bulldozer though**

[2014-12-07 3:14:35 AM] ItalianGod22: "OOO where are we going?" Dust asks

[2014-12-07 3:14:41 AM] SALEM1987: "where are we going to?"

[2014-12-07 3:15:19 AM] ItalianGod22: **Gotta go guys bye...**

[2014-12-07 3:15:32 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Awww...okay. see ya layer**

[2014-12-07 3:15:41 AM] SALEM1987: **kk**

[2014-12-07 3:16:01 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Let's . because we had enough night. It was torture.**

[2014-12-07 3:16:06 AM] SALEM1987: b

[2014-12-07 3:16:09 AM] SALEM1987:** goodnight**

[2014-12-07 3:16:18 AM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: **Hahaha. Alright. Night everybody**


End file.
